Thesis Statement
by Shin-Shui
Summary: Danny's always been the kind of person who thought Twins were a mystical force, and he's also always wanted one. But what happens after he finds out he HAD a twin that died when they were younger? And what about when he meets his brother's ghost? Rated T
1. Untwin We Meet Again

Edit: Omg wtf. This chapter is HORRIBLE with its layout. I must fix this.

**Legal Disclaimer: Yo mah home diggitydawg, I don't own none o' dis s***. XD Okay, I'll stop, some people might take it as a offensive, though it wasn't meant that way. Anyways, yeah. Please R&R!**

* * *

"Throughout history, twins have been a major driving force..." Mr. Lancer began, his voice quickly being forgotten to Danny Fenton.

Danny was busy focusing on the sky outside; a task much more important to him than having Mr. Lancer blabber on and on about history. He was thinking about something that was always on his mind: a twin. Of course, right now it was perfectly fine to be thinking of such, seeing as the day's lesson _WAS_ twins. Of course, school and personal opinions on the topic _did_ matter.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer shouted, startling Danny enough to knock him out of his daydream.

"Uhm...yes, Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, turning his head from the window to his teacher.

"Perhaps you would like to teach the class, seeing as how you seem to feel you don't need to learn with them?" The sarcasm in his statement nearly made Danny cringe, before he cautiously answered, "Uh...no, sir...".

He sighed. Why did Lancer always call _him_ out on stuff? Dash was at LEAST twenty times worse, and only got a "pay attention!" once a MONTH, if Danny was particularly lucky. Mr. Lancer sighed as he looked for where he had left off in his spiel.

"Ah, yes. Your assignment for the rest of this week, and all of next week, is to study twins of past and present, and their relation to the grand scheme of history. I want you to relay your information to me in a ten-page essay. Typed!"

Danny groaned at the assignment. He hated essays; And he wasn't at all afraid to say that he especially hated essays that he had to do for Lancer. Lancer was one of those teachers that nitpicked EVERY detail, no matter how small. And with Jazz Fenton being his older sister, the pressure was especially strong. Still, though. At least he actually _cared_ about the topic. Usually the essays were things like writing 5-page papers on Ancient Roman Aqueducts or the likes, and why they were so important. Something Danny didn't take _as_ important, which, admittedly, who did? And besides, honestly; How much information can one _get_ out of an ancient aqueduct? Not much is my guess.

Zoning back from his horrible recollection of research-paper-topics gone wrong, Danny began to think about the matter on hand.

All throughout his life, Danny had wondered what it would be like to have a twin. He always felt like he kind of had one, but he knew his parents would tell him such a thing. Well, he hoped they would. They would, wouldn't they? Still. It was a recurring thought to him.

Sighing, Danny got up as the bell to let them out of last period rang. He headed out of the classroom into the main hallway, before heading outside to see Samantha Manson and Tucker Folley (His two best friends), waiting for him.

"Hey, Danny," they greeted him in unison, a casual tone in both of their voices.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them back, also giving a slight wave to answer theirs.

"What was with Lancer today?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing to a glare. "Twins aren't _that_ important."

"I know..." Danny began, but quickly changed his mind and added, "I mean, I've always kind of wished for one. Like, a part of me was missing me or something. But, still. He didn't need to go all psycho-teacher about it like he usually does."

"Well, I'm glad I'm an only child," Tucker chimed into the conversation, "More technology for me."

With this, he hugged his newest PDA, aptly named the Perfect Digital Assister brand, "Her name is Sheila."

"Right..." Sam said, attempting to keep her lunch from coming back up as she rolled her eyes at the geeky fawning, "Anyways, Tucker is right. I wouldn't want a twin doppelganging my style. I am _the_ Super-Ultra-Recyclo-Vege-Goth. No one can take that from me!" Sam's eyes quickly turned to shooting stars as her passion on the matter rose. After realizing the intense passion she displayed, she quickly calmed down as a red blush crept to her cheeks. Her eyes flared like burned-out cinders a moment longer before returning to their usual purple hue.

"Doppelganging? What does that even mean?" Danny interrupted his friend's passion-modes, "Anyways...I still think it'd be cool."

He quickly looked at his watch.

"Aw man!" He suddenly frowned, his depressed-tone cuing his friends into action, "What's up?"

"Mom and dad said if I don't get home right after school this week, I can't go to the concert on Saturday!"

Danny quickly stepped onto his scooter, shouting "See yas!" as he drove off towards his home (and parent's workplace) "Fenton Works".

He arrived at the house around ten minutes later, hopping off the scooter and running into the house.

"Mooom! Daaad!" he shouted out, proving he was home on time. When he didn't get any answers, he assumed they were either in the lab, or they had gone out.

"Lab," he silently laughed to himself.

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom where he threw his helmet and backpack onto the floor before he jumped on to the bed. He moaned at the relief the soft mattress provided to him.

"Ah..."he sighed, letting go of all the tension Lancer placed on him during History. The combination of Lancer during class, Dash during the rest of school, and Jazz at home was a force that constantly drove him near the brink of insanity. "Now, see, this is why I need a twin. He could help me through all this," he sighed once more.

"Hi, Danny," Jazz greeted him a minute or two later.

"Hey, Jazz, "he responded, sitting up on the mattress.

"How was school," she smiled as she began questioning him sitting down on the small expansion of mattress near the bottom of his bed.

Danny laughed silently; that was just like Jazz. School was always on her mind.

"It was okay," he thought for a moment, "Spanish, Lunch. Y'know. The usual jig."

"And your grades..?" she gave him an *almost* evil glare, but one that had care and concern packed into it, rather than hate and rage.

"They're fine!"

"Mr. Lancer's not going to be calling home about them?"

"No, Jazz. I swear." Danny thought for a moment, then sighed, "He gave us _another_ paper."

"Oh? What's this one about?"

"I dunno. It's some weird assignment about twins. It's kind of odd...I've always felt like _I_ should have a twin. You ever have that feeling?"

"Oh. N-no!" Jazz quickly responded, then hurriedly stood up, her eyes becoming a slightly darker color than they had been a moment ago.  
Danny assumed it was the lighting, but he couldn't deny his family had always been kind of weird about twins. Like, whenever something about twins came on to the television, they would change the channel. Not always immediately, but he honestly couldn't say that he'd seen any show about twins completely. Of course, he still believed his parents would tell him about such a thing;...Wouldn't they?

"Uhm...I've got to go," Jazz hurried to change the subject, "I've got some students I have to tudor. You know me! Always trying to help everyone!" And with that, she bid him adieu.

"What was that about? I thought Jazz was supposed to be the _normal _family member. I mean, all I mentioned was twins..." He trailed off, thinking about his family's erratic behavior with twins, "...Does she know something I don't...?"

Danny was now, admittedly, interested and slightly fed up with his family's strange behavior (at least, concerning the matter of twins.) He decided to go after her.

"Jazz?" he called out, going from room to room in the house. He started upstairs with her room and the bathroom, and slowly made his way to his parent's room before heading downstairs. Just as he was about to head into the kitchen, he heard whispers coming up from the lab. He decided to go check if Jazz was there.

Arriving in the doorway, Danny could see Jazz huddled close to their parents whispering quickly. He leaned closer in hopes of catching the conversation.

"Listen, mom, dad, I'm telling you! If you're ever going to tell him, now would be the best time!"

"Jazz, honey..." their mother began, turning around and taking off her protective goggles, "We promised we wouldn't tell Danny about the acci---" she turned her gaze to the lab's doorway, noticing a figure that had been standing there, "Danny?"

"Tell me about what, mom...?" Danny asked, his voice shaking and an unknown something building up in his eyes.

"...About your twin," Jazz responded, taking a stand against her parents' decision.

* * *

AN: Well...that's that. XD I have no idea where I'ma go with this (Lie -- Has some idea) SHUT UP SELF! *Cough* Anywhozays, we'll see what the future holds for it. There's totally going to be Twincest, though. How much? Who knows. (Lie -- Should know) Anyways, please rate and review! I know, it's short, but it was just likea "Oh hey let's get the ball rolling" type thing. So yeah. Okay, I'll talk to you later. And if you would like a lemon or some uuuber fluff or some such, just tell me. I'll be happy to oblige. I notice there's a sad shortage of DannyXDanny/DannyXPhantom/PhantomXPhantom/PitchPearl/Whatever on here. Soooo yeah. I'll see yas later. ~Shin-Shui~


	2. Welcome to the Ghost Zone

Okay, so, here is the much-prodogized Chapter 2 of Thesis Statement! I'm sorry about the long wait, life has just been hectic as of late. But...the good news is that  
a.) I've got my Closet Writer's Room (Literally. I'm writing from inside my closet right now. XD)  
b.) My noggin is at work thinking up stories and chapters and stuff. :O  
c.) I'm actually typing up and writing out my stories.  
and d.) ...What was 'd' again? *thinks* I dunno. BUT I DID GET MY WII!!! XD Anyways, enough about my personal life, stalkers. (Jk)  
Anyways, here's Thesis Statement Chapter 2: Careening the Carribean//Welcome to the Ghost Zone

**Aviso de Derechos: Yo no tengo "Danny Phantom" como mio. Es de 'Butch Hartman'. Pero, yo hago tener una computadora en mi armario. ¿Porque?  
Es genial! Es por que.**---Lawl wut? This guy's crazy. Anyways, on to the story

* * *

"My...my...what?" Danny staggered backwards, tripping up the steps.

"Your twin, Danny," Jazz replied exasperated as she approached her brother.

"Twin...? I don't have a twin! You're lying!" tears strolled down Danny's cheeks; he didn't understand why Jazz would lie to him about it.

"I told you that in confidence, Jazz!" Danny scrambled to his feet, screaming it as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Great," Jazz said sarcastically to her parents, a bit out of character for her, "now Danny thinks I'm a liar." She sighed, "I told you to tell him about it," she warned.

"Why tell him, Jazz?" her mother had a had a half-enraged, half-sympathetic look on her face, "It's not like he can bring Dan back..." Her husband soon chimed in, "And plus, the accident didn't even leave us with a body, or ashes, at least none that we could collect. So he can't pay respects..."  
They all sighed in unison as a gray cloud moved into the lab. The cat was out of the bag now, and despite their best at trying to put it back in, it was one ferocious kitty.

"Stupid Jazz! Stupid mom! Stupid dad!" Danny shouted into his pillow as he punched his bed.  
"Stupid...fake twin! Stupid everything!" he finished his shouting and brought his head up from his pillow to wipe his leaking, reddened eyes with a tissue.

His family had some moments that angered him, sure, but this lie took the cake and made it ten times bigger, too.

He thrust his face back into his pillow and began to scream unidentifiable words of hate. Jazz walked up to his door and heard his angry screaming and sobbing.

"Uhm...Danny...?" she began, surprised at just how shaky her voice was.

"Go away!" Danny shouted out at the door.

"Listen, Danny..." she said softly, attempting to get her voice under control, "I'm not lying...You really do...well, did...have a twin!"

"Sure I did," Danny spat out sarcastically, "And I'll bet pigs flew too, right? Just go away! I don't want to see you **EVER**," he made sure to emphasize the last word.

"Fine!" Jazz shouted back, her usual cool temper being dissolved by Danny's rage. She was the _only_ one brave enough to say or do anything, and now it was being turned against her, "But you should see this!" she slid a small envelope underneath the door, side-by-side with a family photo of when Danny and Jazz had been little.  
"I'll talk to you when you calm down!" she shouted, stomping away to her own room to calm down and wait for his apology.

"Probably something stupid that I don't even care about..." Danny mumbled as he got up the strength to leave his bed. He picked up his head from his pillow and pivoted so he could see the two objects. He stared at them for so long the image was starting to become imprinted on his brain. He got up and made his way over to the door.

"Stupid Jazz...what is this going to prove?" he picked up the two objects on the floor and then made his way back to his bed. He fell on to it and stared at the family photo.

He'd seen the photo at least a hundred times before on the table in their living room, and it wasn't anything special, so why was Jazz showing it to him? He sighed and put the photo down, staring at the little worn brown paper edges of the envelope. It reminded him of the kind of envelope pictures came in, and, in fact, it was. He slowly opened it and took the few pictures out. He flipped through them.

"Me...me...me..." he flipped again, "me, mom, dad, Ja---" he stared at the picture, his eyes wide with shock.  
In the picture, his mother, father, and sister all stared back at him, as was he himself. But, next to him...?  
"Oh. My. God." Danny whispered slowly to himself.  
He dropped the other pictures he'd been holding in his hand, and held the single photo up close, examining it careful.  
"There's no way..." he began, taking the other picture he'd just previously put down and placing it side-by-side with the other picture, one in each hand.  
"They're...the same..." Danny trailed off, "Except..who..." his eyes teared up as he gazed at his brother.

In terms of his current family, everyone was the same. His dad was in the picture at the back-left, his mom was in the back-right, his dad's arm around her, Jazz was in front of her, their mother's hand on her arm, and there at the front in the center was Danny and his twin, leaning against one another, arms around one another, giggling and smiling. He flipped the picture around, and on the back it said, "Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny and Dan Fenton."

Danny couldn't believe it; Jazz hadn't been lying. He did have a twin!

"But...what happened to him...? Mom started talking about an 'accident' before she saw me..." he began, talking to nobody but himself.  
He carefully got out of bed with the two pictures and unlocked his door. As soon as he had, he headed towards Jazz's room, where he was sure she would be.

"Do you believe me now?" she said in a smug, monotonous I-told-you-so tone.

"Ye-Yeah..." Danny sighed, "Tell me."

"What?" She asked, sitting up from her leaning position against the back of her bed, trying to find a starting point.

"Everything."

"Are you serious?!" Danny burst out laughing, unable to hold it inside anymore, "He ran around with a diaper on his head for a week, screaming he was going to be a Power Ranger?!"

"Yeah!" Jazz joined in to his laughter, "Every time mom took it off of him, he stuck it right back on!"

Their laughter continued on for a short time, before slowly dying down, a slightly distant look coming on to Danny's face.

"It sounds like he would've turned out to be a pretty cool brother..."

"I'm sorry, Danny...I've told them to tell you at least a hundred times..."

"It's okay, Jazz..." he sighed, thinking before his expression turned dismal, "So..." he stopped, preparing his psyche for what he was about to be asked and told, "What happened?"

"...To Dan?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure, Danny?

Danny shook his head, "Admittedly, no. But...I need to know."

"...Okay, I understand. Well..." she began, looking for words, "...On the night of your fifth birthday's, Dan had just opened up his presents and started to play with a new remote-controlled car he had hot. He was playing around with it while you were playing with one of your toys, and he drove it outside. He was on the front porch with mom following him," her eyes went dark, "...she looked away for a second just to make sure that you or me hadn't come out, but...somehow...Dany had wandered into the street. Before mom could even react, a gas truck hit him and began to skid off the road from the impact..."

Danny's eyes were watery and reflective as tears silently fell from them.

"Then..." he choked out, trying to hold back his sobbing, "Why isn't there a grave...?"

"...After the truck hit Dan and skidded off the road, it crashed into a telephone pole. The wires fell down, and..." tears began to fall from her own eyes as well, "...Nothing was left of him to bury.." their crying intensified as Jazz hugged Danny tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Danny..." she couldn't begin to imagine how her little brother was feeling.

"He...was gone? J-Just like th---" Danny started to choke on a lump in his throat, "th-that?"

The two cried together for some time before their parents came in.

"Jazz...Danny..." their mother began, her eyes as red as theirs, "I'm sorry..."

The family hugged each other, each one crying as much as the next.

"I think we need a vacation," their father whispered quietly.

For the rest of the night, while Danny slept off his emotional pain, their parents looked for somewhere or something to do to get their mind off of the matter. They eventually decided on a cruise that was leaving 7pm the following day.  
They booked four tickets and went to bed for the night, waiting to tell their children until the morning.

"Danny..."

Danny groaned. He didn't want someone to wake him up.

"Danny..." the voice repeated.

He sighed in his dream, knowing it would soon end. He stared at his brother one last time, "Dan..." "Danny...!" his brother's voice responded to him.

"Danny!" Jazz shook her brother violently.

Danny opened his eyes and shot his sister a dirty look.

"What, Jazz?"

He wasn't mad at her anymore, and she knew that, but she _did_ wake him up while he was dreaming of his brother, and Danny deemed that a punishable offense.

"Sorry..." she said, looking down, "Mom and dad said to get you up. We're leaving in a few hours."

"Huh? What for? What day is it...?"

"Tuesday."

"What time...?" he sleepily gazed at the clock.

"12:40."

"12:40..." he laid his head back down, then shot up, "12:40!? Lancer's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, Danny," Jazz smiled gently at her brother, "Mom and dad called and said you'd need some time off because of a family issue. He's excusing you."

"Oh...alright..." Danny said quietly, laying his head back down and suddenly turning angry when he remembered his dream, "Why did you wake me up then? What are we leaving for?"

"Mom and Dad said that we're going on a cruise to help take our minds off of everything," she said simply, hoping not to anger her brother any more.

"Oh..." Danny sighed apologetically.

Jazz hugged her brother, "It's okay. You need time. I get it." she held him in her grasp a moment longer, then let go and kissed him on his forehead, "I'll see you in a little while, Danny."

Danny sighed and laid back down on his bed. His dream...Dan was there. The two had been hugging and sobbing, a small compensation for all the time they had lost together. Of course it had all been a dream, but it was helping him either way. He closed his eyes to remember his brother's face once more. It was nearly identical to his own, but something, which Danny couldn't seem to place his finger on, set him apart from his brother.  
He focused on the image in his mind a moment longer before opening his eyes and summoning what was left of his willpower to go and get his things ready to leave.

He packed some shorts and t-shirts (he'd assumed the cruise was heading somewhere tropical) into his suitcase, along with some other necessities, such as boxers, before he headed downstairs.

"All packed?" his mom and dad said in sync. Danny assumed that they had either a.) been practicing what to say to him together, or b.) they had both been really nervous about the situation

"Yeah..." he responded quietly.

"Danny..." his mother began, no longer avoiding the topic.

Danny sighed, "I'm fine. I just need something to help stop thinking about it," he gave her a false smile to reassure her.

"If it makes you feel any better..." his father began, "the doctors said he wouldn't have suffered much."

Danny's eyes immediately went a hue or two darker than usual. He wasn't worried about if his brother had suffered---well, he had, but that was a different matter all together---it was the fact that this seemingly amazing person, his brother, and twin, no less, was gone from his life forever. It was a feeling of hopelessness, emptiness, and despair that usually took months, if not years, to get over; if at all. Danny wanted to remember his twin, what he was really like, what his dreams were. Not the very few and unfulfilling memories his family was able to tell him about.

"...I'm going back to bed," Danny said in a hoarse whisper, holding back tears, "...wake me up when we need to leave."

Danny headed back upstairs and closed his door with a creak, all eyes soon falling upon Jack Fenton. He nervously pulled out his collar.

"...Was it something I said?"

Danny sat lying on his bed, arms folded behind his head. It wasn't much, but his dream had shown him his brother.  
His **brother**. His _**twin**._

"Why couldn't I have been the one to..." Danny stopped, choking on his words. He carefully layed his head to the side, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, before he fell asleep, his brother's image seeming to be right next to him.

"Danny," Jazz called, their whole family packing suitcases and bags into the back of their family RV, "come on!"

Danny sat up slowly and scratched his head, sleep still trying to make him succumb. He thought for a moment. What was going on, again?---"Danny! Come on! The cruise-ship isn't going to wait for us!"---Ah. That was it.

Danny stood up and stretched, various bones cracking to various degrees, the noisiest being his shoulders as he rolled them back. He fixed his hair in the mirror and then grabbed his suitcase, heading downstairs with the black bag in tow.

"Isn't this going to be fun, kids?" their mother swiveled around in her seat to face her two children.

"Yeah..." Danny said with false reassurance.

Their dad started the RV and began driving to their destination, Danny soon giving up on the waking world and succumbing to his body's weakness.

"Danny..." Jazz shook him lightly.

The raven-haired boy immediately got up this time, knowing his sister would just keep bugging him until he was up anyways. He got out of the car and stretched once more, helping his family to bring all the suitcases aboard. Apparently his parents had already checked the tickets in, and all that was left was to board the boat. Danny took one last look at the land he was leaving before heading into the luxourious inside of the ship.

"Everything is so...fancy," Danny said in amazement. He hadn't expected such a nice ship; after all, his parents usually didn't spend money for no reason.  
They found their room, 42, and headed inside. There were 3 beds inside, along with a couch, a bathroom, a mini-fridge, a tv, a computer, and lush carpeting and drapery.

"Wow..." the whole family exclaimed in unison.

"I mean, the pictures on their website looked nice..." their mother began, dropping her bags, "But this is..."

"Amazing!" Jazz cried out and jumped for one of the beds, sighing in content at the soft fabric.

Danny mustered a little smile, amused at how Jazz was acting childish, something she would almost never do. He settled on to the bed opposing his sister's and parent's beds, before wondering aloud, "Where is this cruise going anyways?"

"Well, it's going from the Gulf of Mexico through the Carribean and then stopping on some small islands," his mother responded, taking some attire out of her suitcase, "they said we'll be passing through the Bermuda Triangle," she smiled back at him, "I know you like that kind of stuff, Danny."

He smiled; going through the Bermuda Triangle _would_ be a neat experience.

His family waited for the cruise to depart, and then each member went their own ways, leaving Danny in the room.

"I wonder what kind of stuff they have..."

Danny noticed a guide-manual on a nearby table. He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"Swimming, shows, 24/7 cafeteria access..." his stomach grumbled at the last statement. He hadn't eaten since the day before, and he decided to get some food before anything else.

The next 2 days he spent doing fairly boring things; he swam, played video games, watched TV, chatted with Tucker and Sam (who had both been previously wondering what had happened to Danny, until he explained everything. Both of them thought that him having a twin was great.) Other than that, he slept and showered, waiting for the cruise to get to one of the islands.

On Friday, Danny woke up in the middle of the night, an unexpected shiver running down his back. He looked at the clock.

"3:24?" he had guessed everyone was in bed for the night, all tired from the day's activities, including his own family.

He stretched and opened the room's door, heading out into the hallway to survey things. He looked up and down the hallway; no signs of life whatsoever.

"Weird..." he said, scratching his head as his stomach rumbled, "I guess I'll go get some food..." he whispered to himself.

He turned right from the doorway and headed down the hallway, making another right at the end and turning left at the intersection.  
He looked outside through the glass doors of the cruise ship as he made his way through the lobby.

"What's with all the fog?" he pondered, barely able to see anything through the white mist.

He headed over and opened up the heavy glass and steel door, mist pouring into the hallway as he did so. He coughed, as it had a strange taste for some reason, and headed outside looking around. He couldn't see very well to begin with, and, for some reason, the mist was getting thicker by the second.

"What's happening?" Danny coughed out as the fog wrapped around him. His body was going numb and his senses were shutting down; first, touch, then hearing, followed by sight, taste, and, finally, smell. As soon as his sense of smell was gone, Danny passed out, his body in shock from the sudden, unexpected shutdown of his senses.

Danny awoke to a slight shake. He opened his eyes groggily and saw a pale figure with white hair. He closed his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible, only causing the figure to smirk. Danny was shook again, and he opened his eyes slightly more, noticing a pair of lime-green eyes staring down at him. Once more, however, he closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. The figure finally shook him roughly and Danny opened his eyes to see who the offending person was. Little did he know, _person_ wasn't the best word to describe them. Staring down at the recently sleeping raven-haired boy was a beautiful pale figure, donning white hair and lime-green eyes to counter his own black hair and blue eyes. The features of the figure were strikingly familiar, and he hadn't realized why until he realized they were replicas of his own features. The lime-green eyes didn't falter from staring at Danny, and he began to blush at the strange feeling of being stared at. The figure straightened out from its leaning position, but continued to look down at the boy as it stood up. The figure gave a devilish smile, and before any questions could be asked said in a voice creepily similar to Danny's:

"Welcome to the Ghost Zone."

* * *

OMG SOOOOO. XD Sorry about the long wait. I'm also sorry it's been updated on Wednesday. My friend kept forcing me to watch scenes and songs from Repo! The Genetic Opera. It's...interesting. Anyways, that's no excuse. It should've been here yesterday. Literally.  
Danny: Yeah, it should have, you jerk. I've been waiting frickin, like, 3 weeks to meet my twin, and you go and pull _this_ little stunt?!  
Whoa, Danny...calm down.  
Danny: NO! *sobbing at this point* YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD HELP ME MEET HIM!!!  
Well you are right now!  
Danny: But now I have to wait like, another 3 weeks to get to know him! I can't stand it!!  
I'm sorry *hugs*  
Danny: No, I don't want your hugs. YOUR HUGS ARE FILLED WITH LIES. LIKE CAKE!! AND YOU PROMISE ME THAT ME AND DAN COULD HA---  
*covers Danny's mouth* SHUSH! We're not that far in the story yet...Plus we don't even know if it's happening.  
XD...Anyways, I really am sorry D: Anywho, tell me what you think of it so far. I kind of really like this chapter's end. It's neat to me. XD Anyways, tell me what you think. WIth much love, ~Shin-Shui~.


	3. Half of a Whole, Hole now Halved

So here we are! Another installment of "Thesis Statement!" :O Do I have any witty quips to put up here today...*thinks* Hm, well...you guys are off the hook this time. *evil glare* XD

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'Danny Phantom'. I own my Wii, a few souvenirs, some clothes, a T.V., a game cube, some games...*goes on forever*...anyways, point is, I don't own the characters. Sad, innit? I know. But, ah, such is life, no? :I  


* * *

**"The...the what?" Danny choked out, still unable to register what was happening.

"I said," the figure stood up completely, taking its eyes off of Danny, "Welcome to the Ghost Zone."

"The...Ghost...Zone?" Danny slowly asked, confusion entirely taking the better of him.

"Yes, now please, get up, its embarrassing having someone stare at you from the ground."

Danny obediently responded and stood up, brushing himself off of some dust that had found its way to his clothes.

"So...the Ghost Zone..."

The figure shot Danny an evil glare, "Are you going to say that all day?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Danny said before snapping out of his trance-like state, "Hey, wait! You look exactly like me! You look like my brother!"

The Phantom sized Danny up and down.

"Yeah...we do look alike," he replied, almost uninterested.

"So are you him? I mean, are we...I mean..." Danny was so caught up in the moment he couldn't speak.

"Yes, technically we are twins..." the ghost-boy responded, before adding, "But...seeing as how I died and have no body, it's not the same."

"But...you're my twin! My brother! Doesn't that mean something to you?" Danny was now angry and upset; after all, he had just met his dead twin brother's ghost, and he seemed completely unphased that they had been related.

"Yay?" the ghost responded sarcastically.

"_Yay?_" Danny glared angrily at the ghost, "We meet after you die 10 years ago, and all you have to say is a sarcastic _Yay?_ You're nothing like the Dan that Jazz was telling me about yesterday. You're just some empty shell of what he once was," he scowled, completely unafraid that the being before him was a ghost.

"Well excuse me!" the ghost growled back to him, "Why don't you try getting hit by a truck, getting blown up, and then being forced to live without the people you love for 10 years! See how you turn out!"

Danny's eyes almost immediately went sympathetic and he sighed.

"Listen, Dan..." the ghost interrupted him,

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Dan?"

"Yes, that," the ghost's lip twinged.

"Because it's your name, isn't it?"

The spirit thought about the implications for a few moments, "Technically...but that was my human name. Everybody here calls me Phantom."

"Phantom? Isn't that a little bit..._generic_ a term?"

Phantom shrugged, "I suppose, maybe. But it's what they call me."

Danny sighed at the ghost-boy standing before him, "So we really are quite different."

Phantom nodded, "Yeah."

The two sat in a silence for a while, before Danny quietly asked with a sheepish grin, "So...how've you been?"

After their awkward silence finally came to an end, Phantom began to show Danny around the Ghost Zone.

"Here's what we call the Ice Island," Phantom gestured around, snow covering most of the area.

"Nnn-nn-nice..." Danny replied, trying to sound sincere but his shivering making his response distorted and pained.

"Oh yeah..." Phantom had a mirror image of Danny's previous sheepish grin, "I forgot that you can't control your body temperature as well as I can. Here," he held out his hands, a green light circling around them.

"Wha---?" Danny attempted to protest, but before he could finish the light was around him, warming him up slowly but surely. When Phantom was done, Danny gave him a puzzled look.

"What was that?" he asked, noticing Phantom's hands were now back to their previous color.

"Just a perk of being a ghost," Phantom grinned at him, a sweet and cute, but slightly scary, gesture.

"Thanks..." Danny said, the tiniest tinge of color coming around his cheeks.

"Let's get out of here," Phantom suggested, "There's a ghost here named Klemper that's _really_ annoying. He keeps trying to force everyone to be his friend."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Danny replied kindly.

"If you say no he tries to freeze you," Phantom rolled his eyes.

"So...when're we leaving?" Danny sheepishly smiled.

"Now," Phantom grabbed Danny's arm and began to fly, getting much protest and babbling from Danny.

"Wait, what!? You can fly?! I mean, I kind of figured you could, since you could do that other thing, but...you can fly! And you can do some weird light thingy and..." Danny continued on and on, listing everything he found amazing about his twin at the current moment.

Phantom gave a small smile, unwilling to admit he was getting happier and happier each minute he spent with Danny (especially when the boy was praising him as much as he was right now.)

"You're just...awesome!" Danny shouted out as he finished his list, hugging his brother mid-landing.

The two stumbled and Phantom landed on top of Danny.

"Oh, whoops...Sorry..." Danny blushed, embarrassed.

"It's okay..." Phantom replied nervously and laughing as a hint of color touched his own pale cheeks.

"Hey, if you're a ghost how come you're not super-cold or pale or anything?"

Phantom gave Danny an annoyed look, "Not _everything_ they say about ghosts is true. Like, for example, I can touch you, as you already know," for effect, he pinched his brother's cheek, "and I can also walk and hold stuff," he demonstrated this quality as well, "So yeah. Don't believe everything people have told you."

"Okay..." Danny responded, before realizing his brother was still on top of him and blushing further.

"Oh, right..." the ghost-boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I should get off of you."

He stood up and brushed some dirt off of his outfit, before extending a hand for his brother on the ground. Danny graciously accepted the hand and brushed his own clothes off as well.

"Hey..." Danny said suddenly as he finished.

"Yeah, Danny?" his ghost-brother raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about what I said before. You really didn't deserve any of that..."

"It's okay. It's my own fault...I really am glad I got to see you today."

"Hey, how long was I out for anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno. The Ghost Zone doesn't really have a passing of time. Well, we do, but Clockwork is the only one that cares about it really." With that, the Ghost of Time appeared next to Phantom.

"Excuse me, Phantom," the ghost tapped the boy on his shoulder, "you weren't just implying that time doesn't matter, were you?"

Phantom had a frightened look on his face. Now, he wasn't one to get frightened, not even of Clockwork, usually, but when the Ghost of Time comes tapping on your shoulder out of the blue, there's either something dire going on, or you're in a load of trouble.

"Uhm..n-no," he lied, trying to get out of the stick situation.

The Ghost of Time stared at him, before turning his gaze to his human twin.

"Who's this?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's...my brother?" Phantom responded, trying to not have any more questions asked.

"I wouldn't linger too long, Daniel," the ghost spoke to Danny directly, already knowing his name, "Some ghosts here don't take kindly to humans."

Danny's spine shivered, and he immediately knew he shouldn't fight with the ghost, "Uhm..r-right!"

With that, Clockwork disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving Danny and Phantom there all alone.

"Right..." they said in unison.

"Well, Clockwork's right," Phantom admitted, sighing.

"I guess..." Danny sighed, agreeing. He didn't want to fight with his brother.

"I better get you out of here."

"Okay..." Danny said, before adding, "Wait. Where is here anyways? How do I get out of here? How did I get in here?!" Danny began to panic; had had been too caught up with meeting his brother that he barely even realized he had no idea how he got there.

"Well," Phantom said, leaning against a rock jutting up from the ground, "some of the other ghosts here think that there are portals between our two worlds. Like, the Bermuda Triangle for example."

"Oh..." Danny whispered, "That must be how I got in, then! Mom and Dad brought us on a cruise that was passing through there, and it must have happened there. But...why was I the only one brought here?" Danny puzzled.

Phantom shrugged in response, "Who knows. Point is, you're here and we got to meet each other. Dreams just aren't the same."

"Wait," Danny backed up a little, shocked at the revelation, "That _was_ you in my dream?"

"Kind of. It's a long story. Point is, it wasn't the same as us meeting like this," Phantom smiled.

"Okay."

"Now, to get out of here we have to find the portal that matches up with the one you created when you left."

Danny nodded, "Alright."

Phantom grabbed Danny and began flying towards the floating portals and doors of The Ghost Zone, looking every which way for where the one Danny had come out of was.

"Hey, what about this?" Danny pointed to a triangular portal that had blue ocean waves in it, "Could this be it?"

"Yeah, it might be," Phantom smiled and nodded, "Let me see..." he stuck his head into the portal, causing it to disappear promptly, and Danny's look to go shocked.

"Okay," he said, pulling his head out, "this is definitely the portal."

"Alright..." Danny said, making to get out of his brother's arms before stopping suddenly, "Hey, Phantom..."

"Yeah, Danny?" he raised his brow at the younger boy before him.

"Are..." Danny put his head down, "are we going to see each other again?"

Phantom smiled once more, the most he had done so in the past 10 years, "Oh, is that all?" he teased.

"Hey, be serious!" Danny's eyes were red when he looked up.

Phantom's look turned serious, and he quietly responded, "Of course we will. I'll come see you one day soon, I promise."

Danny smiled as tears softly fell from his face, "Okay, I believe you."

"Alright, you better get going. I hear once a temporary portal is activated from The Ghost Zone, it disappears soon after."

"Okay," Danny smiled, untangling himself from his brother's grip, "I love you, Da---ergh---Phantom," he smiled, laughing.

"I love you too, Danny," Phantom kissed his brother's forehead, causing the younger boy's cheeks to tinge red, "now, hurry up!"

No sooner did Danny get through the portal than did it close suddenly, leaving Phantom in his solitude once more.

"...Good thing I didn't tell him that Walker would never let me..." Phantom sighed as he floated off.

"Oof!" Danny groaned as he landed on the poop-deck of the cruise ship, "What happened...?" his head was sore with a growing pain.

He stood up and his muscles felt weakened.

"Why do I fee---" he stopped, remembering everything, "Dan!! I mean, ergh, Phantom!!" he corrected himself.

He looked around to notice it was still the dead of night, his look going confused, "Why is it still so dark out? Wasn't I there for a few hours?" he looked around for any sign of the fog from before, "It did all happen, didn't it?" he quietly choked out, unassuredly.

He sighed and decided to think about the matter more after he got some sleep. He headed back into the cruise ship and made his way towards his room, his previous hunger completely gone due to the excitement of meeting his brother. When he laid down onto his bed, Danny's eyes got heavy and sleepy. He fought back the feeling as much as he could until finally he gave in to the world of sleep's charms. However, what he was blissfully unaware of was the fact that ghostly eyes were now watching his every move, making sure that he wasn't going to disrupt the flow of time itself.

"This boy is dangerous," the Watcher replied to his fellow councilmen, "He's met up with his ghostly brother, and the boy has broken the rules."

"Yes, we must watch them with the utmost care," a fellow Watcher agreed.

"Clockwork didn't stop them when he had the chance," the first began once more, "What shall we do?"

"Excuse me," Clockwork broke in, appearing as if out of nowhere, "but I am the Master of Time. I see time as it may be, as it was, as it could've been, as it now is, as it will be."

The Watchers all turned their gaze to the ghostly God of Time.

"You," the Watchers began in unison, "are you to do as we say."

"Let me ensure you that the possibility of time being disrupted by his appearance is possible. However, it is one of but many possibilities for the future, I assure you. And Walker, the Ghost Warden, will he himself attempt to keep Phantom within the boundaries of The Ghost Zone."

"And if he fails?"

"If he fails, there are still many futures yet to see," Clockwork continued, unphased by the Watcher's stares.

"Very well," they agreed, slightly lessening their gazes, "but know this, Clockwork. The boy is your responsibility, you---"

"are to take care and ensure he and his brother do not destroy the balance that exists between our worlds, right?" Clockwork finished his statement for him.

"Yes, but how did you..."

"As I said, I see time as it may be, as it was, as it could've been, as it now is, as it will be. I see everything. I know everything."

* * *

AN: Well! Here it was :O Chapter 3 of Thesis Statement~ Whootah. Also, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! :3 I really really appreciate them :3. I don't like this Chapter's ending as much, but it was kind of like "NO I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL NEXT CHAPTER COMPLETELY!!" So I ended it kinda suddenly :3 It's gonna get good though ;). Anyways, please tell me what you guys thought of it! Also, I know Danny is kind of emotional, but eh. He's a teen. Teens do that. XD Also, Phantom is like, XD Idk. He's a cool cat. Omfg. I didn't, did I? XD No, but he's meant to be like, Cold, but gradually becoming warmer the more he's around Danny. In fact, he's going to be quite cold whenever Danny's not around. Lesser and lesser as the story goes on, but definitely not as nice as he is to Danny. But yes. Anyways, back on the review thing, I just want to thank Jessica01, spiritmind675, Queen Skellington, and the Ghost Superstition for the kind reviews. :D You guys'r awesome =D

Anyways, enough of my babbling on. XD You're probably sick of it by now. So, anyways, I just want to say again, thanks for reading, and---OH! Before I go! I just want to get a general opinion...Do you guys want it to be DannyXPhantom? (XD Funny fact. The first time I wrote that sentence I wrote 'SoraXPhantom'. Now THERE'S some crack. XD) Anyways, yeah. I just want to make sure you all want it/will be okay with it. Also, if there's any questions you have about the story, my writing, or just w/e, feel free to pm me or contact me via AIM or w/e. =D I like hearing from new people. Okay, now that I have this giant wall of text, I'ma get going. Thanks again, everyone. ~Shin-Shui~


	4. Make Haste, Make Chase

Here we are for installment four of "Thesis Statement!" :D So far, so good, I hope? At least, I'm guessing from the great reviews you guys left! =3 Anyways, best not babble too long. Otherwise I'm liable to get wayyyyy off topic. And we all know offtopicism kills creativity. No? Oh. Well maybe that's just me. XD Anyways, moving on.  
**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of its awesomeness. So no suey for copyrighty stuffy, kay?  


* * *

**

Danny awoke to a trio of family members gathered around him, staring.

"Danny?" they all asked in unison.

"Uhm..hi guys," he replied uncomfortably, his personal space being invaded a little too much for comfort.

Sensing how uncomfortable he was, his family backed away a few inches from his face.

"Sorry, we were worried about you sweetie," his mother began, a kind look being hidden by tired, worrisome eyes.

"Yeah. You've been asleep all day. We thought you were going to miss the limbo luau tonight!" his father chimed in to her, dancing around frantically in an attempt to show off the 'skills' he would be presenting.

"Yeah..._miss_...right," Jazz whispered uncomfortably at Danny, noting their father's horribly embarrassing movements.

Danny laughed in response to his sister's joke, and ruffled his hair into commission.

"No, no!" Danny waved his hands, "I'm fine. I'll be dressed in a few minutes."

"Are you sure, dear? I don't want to push you to do anything if you don't want to..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom," he reassured her.

"You're sure that you're not still upset and angry about everything?"

Danny began to laugh inside, every fiber of his being having to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He thought about meeting his brother, and, despite the slight possibility of it all being a dream, he definitely wasn't angry or upset anymore.

"I'm sure," he smiled at her.

She smiled back and then grabbed her husband's ear, dragging him out the door so he couldn't embarrass their children any further.

"You really okay?" Jazz questioned him skeptically, unconvinced that he was so quick to get over it.

"I'm more than okay," Danny smiled at his sister's obliviousness, "I'm great."

Jazz studied her brother for a moment before she headed out the door, making a beeline in the opposite direction their father had gone.

"Dan..." Danny smiled at the thoughts of his brother a moment longer before heading into the room's shower to get ready for later that night.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Grr..." Phantom growled angrily, an annoyed look masking over his already annoyed and hate-ridden face, "You can't make one exception to the precious 'rules'?"

"No can do mi compadre. And if you want to stay out of any more trouble I suggest you get used to it."

Walker, the Ghost-Warden, smiled, a sadistic look across his face showing clear evidence he enjoyed the power he had. Phantom, meanwhile, stared up at the man, his anger growing more and more each minute.

"And if I don't?"

"And if you don't," Walker smiled menacingly, "I'll make sure you learn just why you should this time."

Phantom glared at the man, their eyes met in an unwavering battle of wills.

"Tch. Whatever," Phantom said, turning his back on the man and flying away.

"Consider this your last warning, too," the man called after him.

Phantom floated on for a while and slumped on a nearby rock. He sighed as he thought about his brother and the promise he had made to him.

"Damnit, what happened? That's so unlike me! I never make promises to anyone. Whenever I think about him I feel so...human. Not that it's bad, but...I'm not. I'm a ghost. I can't fool myself..." he sighed, looking off into the vast depths of the Ghost Zone, "Nothing but solitude and desolation in me, or anywhere around here."

He thought about his brother, a slight pink hue barely flaring across his cheeks as the thoughts flowed by.

"Whatever. I made a promise, and now I have to keep it. Besides, why do I even care what Walker says?"

Phantom stood up and dusted off his clothing, setting off to find his way into the human world.

"You ready, everyone!?" the announcer called out.

"Yeah!! Whoo! Go man!!! Awesome!" sporadic cheers called out from all over the crowd of people.

"Then let's limbo!"

Island music began playing as the crowd cheered out, each dressed in a similar island-themed outfit, primarily bathing suits and the like.

"Isn't this fun, honey?" Maddie Fenton smiled at her son, who he himself was wearing a bathing suit with island markings painted on his face.

"Yeah!" Danny called out, joining into the cruise-ship's island party; after all, it was the last day before the ship would have to be heading back, and everyone wanted it to be a great finish.

As his family headed to their own devices (agreeing to meet up for the limbo-contest), Danny left for his own. He danced for a little while, then swam in the cruise-ship's party-pool, before heading off to eat dinner at the buffet they had laid out. When all was said and done, it was time for the limbo-contest to begin.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright, everyone! It's the time you've all been waiting for. The main event of the evening: the limbo-contest!"

The crowd cheered emphatically and the ship's band played some dramatic music for effect. The announcer waited for them all to calm down before continuing with, "Okay! Anyone participating head over to the limbo-area and wait for the beginning!"

"Are you going to do it, Danny?" Jazz asked, smiling at her brother.

"Well, I dunno..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not too good at Limbo..."

"Oh, sweetie, come on! It'll be fun," their mom smiled at him.

"Well, alright..." he smiled back, heading over to the growing line of people.

One by one each passenger limboed underneath the pole, only an occasional straggler not able to make it. It came to Danny's turn and he haphazardly bent back and limboed underneath the pole. He got out on the other side and looked over to his family, smiles looking back at him to encourage him.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright, round 2!" the announcer called out, the audience's cheers growing louder and louder.

Danny made his way back around and continued forth, eventually getting to round 5 with only a few other people remaining. He smiled at the progress he was making, and continued on once more.

"Only two more remaining!" the announcer declared, Danny and a fellow cruise-goer blushing at the attention.

The pole was lower to a ridiculously low height, so much so that Danny almost mistook it as a joke. The other man stood there in disbelief.

"And...begin!"

Danny was the first to go. He bent backwards, waving his hands as he got lower and lower to stop from falling, and went forward, hopping underneath the pole with barely an inch to spare. As he emerged on the other side, the audience gasped as he nearly fell, before regaining his balance and standing up. They began to cheer, and the other remaining contestant lowered himself; of course, he failed to make it even halfway to the other side before he fell down.

"And we have a winner!!"

The cruise-ship announcer made his way over to Danny and help designated him winner.

"What's your name?" he asked in an offhanded comment.

"Uhm...Danny Fenton," Danny blushed.

"And the winner of the limbo contest is Danny Fenton!" the crowd cheered, and Danny's family applauded with tremendous happiness.

Danny gazed over at them and they each gave him a thumbs-up, a simple smile being Danny's response as pink hues dabbed his cheeks.

After the commotion of the evening died down, Danny was presented with his prize: a hundred dollars, movie tickets, and a little certificate that said "Limbo Champion" on it. He thanked the man and headed towards his family's suite. Just as he had walked into the interior of the cruise-ship, a cold chill ran across his spine causing him to shiver. He assumed it had been from being shirtless all night and brushed it off, closing the door and heading down the hallway. Arriving at their room, Danny's parents greeted him with smiles and hugs.

"Good job, honey!" his mother called out, her arms locked in a death grip around her child.

"Yeah, Danny! You did great!" his father agreed.

"I have to say, it was impressive, Danny," Jazz smiled at him.

"Heh...thanks, guys..." Danny smiled as his cheeks burned red, exhausted from the night.

'I wish Da—ergh, Phantom, rather—could have seen me, though...'

After the love-shower had ended, the family settled in for the night (as the party had gone well into 1am), and Danny laid down for a peaceful night of rest.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey," Phantom whispered when the coast was clear, appearing from thin air.

"Phantom!?" Danny cried out in surprise before realizing why his brother had been whispering, "Hey!"

"I saw you last night."

"You did?" Danny asked in surprise, "Hey, was that chill from you?"

"Yeah, probably. I was right behind you."

"I thought you said ghosts were good with body temperature or whatever?"

"We are. But when we're invisible like that the body senses it with a chilling effect."

"Oh, okay..." he nodded in understanding, "So...what'd you think of it?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought it was kind of a stupid activity. But I'm glad you won, I guess."

"Oh..." Danny looked down, hurt slightly visible in his features.

Phantom sighed and began once more, "Sorry. I'm glad you won, and it wasn't stupid. I just...I guess I'm jealous."

"Why didn't you join in?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Well..." Phantom began, trying to explain it, "It's a long story."

"I thought you said ghosts could be solid in the real world, though?"

"We can be. It's just..." he attempted to explain once more, before sighing, "I can't explain it right now. Anyways, I have to get back to the Ghost Zone before the portal closes. I was only able to come back because the ship passed back through the Bermuda Triangle."

"Wait, so is this the last time I'll see you?"

"No...there are other ways, but..." Phantom began, before suddenly stopping, "I'll explain it later. I'll try and see you when you get home, Danny. I've got to go." Phantom suddenly rose up from the floor, vanished from thin sight, and was gone.

"Uhm...okay...bye?" Danny sighed, dumbfounded by the strange behavior.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"What was that, you moron?" Phantom kicked himself on entry back into the Ghost Zone, the portal that had been recently made closing right behind him.

He looked at the bleak surroundings all around him and sighed. He had to admit, he liked it in the human world much, much better. But he couldn't stay there. Otherwise, Walker...No, he didn't even want to think about Walker. What did he care what a self-proclaimed Warden thought? But still. A ghost in a human world? Nobody would want him there, especially not his family, parring his semi-brother Danny, of course.

"Ugh...how am I going to tell him I can't stay there?" Phantom looked around to make sure none of the other ghosts had seen him arrive, "They wouldn't let me. Not just Walker, anyone."

He began to fly around in circles, trying to think of something to do to get them off his trail.

"Maybe if..." Phantom suddenly had a thought, and he went flying off.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Aah.." Danny took in the aroma of his home, "It's so nice to be home."

"Speak for yourself, Danny," Jazz sighed, "I could use another few days on that cruise."

They all carried in their suitcases and brought them up to their respective rooms. Danny lugged the suitcase up the stairs and into his room before settling onto his bed with a sigh.

"My bed," he said softly, nuzzling the sheets and blankets close to him.

He laid still for a few moments before springing up to the computer to see if his friends were online.

"Hey, Danny" Sam sent to him.

"Sam!!" Danny emphatically sent back to her.

"Yo danny" Tucker's greeting IM arrived.

"Tuck!"

"let me make a chat room" he sent the identical IM's to his friends, clicking on the chat button and typing in their screennames.

"So how was the cruise?"

"yeah, it had 2 be awesome!"

"it was, guys! And you'll never believe me, but.." Danny stopped typing in the message box. Could he tell his friends about Phantom? What would they think? Should he tell them? After all, he hardly believed it himself the more he thought about it, but Phantom's own visit to him a few days ago confirmed it for him. He erased the message in the text box and replaced it with, "it was, guys! I won this limbo-contest they were holding, it was great"

"Awesome, Danny. :]" Sam sent a little smiley to him.

"yeah, dude. 8D" Tucker sent a smiley of his own.

"Hey, listen guys," Danny sent the IM and then continued, "I've gotta unpack and stuff, but I wanted to tell you I'm back. I can't believe I missed a week of school."

"yeah. lancer was going crazy with this project"

"Ouch. I hope he'll go easy on me." Danny gulped, afraid for school the next day.

"Alright, well, I'll cyas later" he sent before logging off and laying down in his bed.

"Yo," Phantom greeted him, suddenly appearing in the doorway and closing the door.

"Phantom?" Danny looked up from his bed, "When did you..." he stopped, remembering Phantom was a ghost, "What's up?" he sat up from bed.

"Not much..." Phantom crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, "I've been waiting forever for you to get home."

"Oh, sorry," Danny apologized.

"Anyways, though, I figured instead of you unpacking we could spend some time together or something."

Danny looked at Phantom's face, which he was now attempting to hide, and swore he saw a bright pink color burning against the pale skin of his brother's face.

"Sure," Danny agreed, "Want some clothes?"

"Clothes?" Phantom asked, looking at his own, "What's wrong with these?"

"Well I dunno," Danny shrugged, "I thought it'd help you fit in or something maybe."

"Oh..." Phantom nodded, "Sure."

Danny looked in his drawers and grabbed some clothes, handing them to Phantom.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"Thanks," Phantom smiled back, and began taking off his shirt.

Danny had turned his back to make his way over to his chair, and hadn't realized Phantom was stripping down until he was in only his boxers.

"Uhm, Phantom..?" Danny began shakily, embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Phantom stopped undressing for a moment.

"Uhm...you can use the bathroom, you know."

"Does it matter? We're brothers, technically, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah," Danny looked away for a moment, "But it's still kind of...I don't know."

"Okay," Phantom said shrugging, and turned to head into Danny's bathroom just as Danny turned his head again.

"Hey, wait," Danny stopped him, "Are those scars?"

Phantom looked at the various marks and bruises scattering his body, "Some of them."

"What...are they from?"

"Eh..." Phantom shrugged, "Various things. Some are from fights, some are my own fault, some are just there. Why?"

Danny got up and made his way over to where his brother was standing, holding his hand out shakily. He carefully slid his fingers across a few of the bruises and scars, before taking the boy in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry..." he began, "You must've had a really tough li---ergh...after...life so far."

Phantom blushed, unused to anyone asking him about his well-being, "Uhm...it's...okay?"

Danny pulled away blushing as well, the faintest hint of tears in his eyes, "Uhm, sorry. You were getting dressed."

Phantom headed into the bathroom and washed off his face in the sink.

"Good thing I didn't tell him most of them were from other times I left the Ghost Zone..." he shuddered and hurriedly put on the clothes his brother  
had given him.

"Okay," he emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow...we really do look exactly alike."

"I guess."

"Right," Danny said, looking down, "Uhm...so, what do you want to do?"

"I just want some fresh air. Ten years in the Ghost Zone really makes you long for as much fresh air as you can get."

"Okay," Danny hurried down the stairs and called out, "I'll be back later, I'm going to the park!" before heading out the door. He turned around expecting Phantom to be behind him, but instead he found no one.

"Phantom?" he looked around.

"Boo," he appeared behind the boy.

"Augh!" Danny backed away and fell down, "Phantom!!"

Phantom laughed and extended his arm, "I had to. You haven't been scared of me yet."

"Yeah, well...still," Danny brushed his clothes off and began walking towards the park, "You coming?"

"Yeah," Phantom replied walking behind him.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Warden," the ghost-officer began, "the ghost-boy, Phantom, seems to be missing."

"Missing?" he replied.

"Yes, sir. He seems to have first left yesterday, and hasn't been back since."

"Thank you," Walker replied, and dismissed the ghost, "So, Phantom, you left the Ghost Zone after all...I wonder what, or rather, who, helped you get out beneath my watch."

Walker got up from his seat and walked around a little bit.

"You," he pointed to one of his ghost-officers, "I want you to find out where he left to. And you," he motioned at another, "find out how he did it."  
"Yes sir," the ghosts replied, before heading off.

"If it's a game of chase you want, Phantom, it's a game of chase you'll get."

* * *

Okay, so! END CHAPTER 4! XD -crazy- Anybobblewobble, tell me what you thought of it. Something about this chapter is odd to me, but...we'll see what you guys think. I hope it's up to par! So...Yeah. Please review and tell me what you think about everything! Thank you so much!  
Also! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! X.X I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter! I was busy the original week I was supposed to put this up, and I've been sick since Thanksgiving. It's really irritating me. But I'm trying to get better so I can give you guys some more chapters 3 Sorry again, I really feel bad. Please rate and review, and again! Sorry! D: (Also, thanks again for all the great reviews you guys! It really does mean a lot to me.)  
Oh! Also, really quick! If you guys want to give me ideas for story breaks, I'd REALLY appreciate it! I'm just using DxP PxD (Danny x Phantom, Phantom x Danny) for now cuz I can't think of anything else. Apparently my other ones (Atildas or however you spell it, the squiggle basically) don't show up D:  
~Shin-Shui~


	5. Like A Walk In The Park

Well here we are again! Right back where we started~ XD Sorry. Music on the mind. Anyways…I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE 5 weeks ;.; I'm so sorry. I've just been busy with the holidays and school and stuff and augh I feel so bad D: Sorries…but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Maybe? No? ….Sorry. :[  
ANYWAYS! Enough on moping about past weeks, I can't bring em back. SO I WILL GIVE YOU A GREAT CHAPTER THIS WEEK! XD ONWARDS!

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Danny Phantom, Apple Incorporated, Shell Gasoline, the FBI, or the White House. In fact, I own very little D: POINT IS: DON'T SUE ME. XD**

* * *

"I still can't believe you scared me…" Danny grumbled, upset that his brother _wanted_ to scare him.

"Sorry," Phantom grinned to himself, "but it was freaking _me_ out that you weren't even afraid of me when we first met.

"Still...why would you want me to be scared?"

"I don't know…but I've always just expected people to hate me, you know?"

"No…not really," Danny replied rather bluntly, "I mean, yeah you may be a 'ghost', but…if people take time to get to know you, what does it matter? It's like being black or white or whatever."

Phantom stopped walking for a moment.

"Wow…"he said briefly.

"Huh?" Danny stopped and turned back at his brother, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just…I don't know…you're always so…nice to everyone."

"I guess…" Danny began, "but…I don't see a point in trying to distance myself from the rest of the world. I might as well try and make the world as good as it can get for everyone, you know?"

Phantom stared at his brother, and tiny pink dots danced across his cheeks.

"Yeah…" he replied.

The two stood there for a moment before Danny continued, "Hey, we have to hurry up if we wanna get there."

"Okay," Phantom replied as he nodded his head.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Have you found out any information, yet?" Walker asked impatiently, glancing over at his ghost-officer that had just reappeared.

"Not yet, sir…" the officer replied cautiously, aware that Walker would punish him if he didn't tread carefully.

"Nothing?" the Ghost-Warden asked with annoyance in his voice, "How could there be _no_ trace of how he escaped?"

"Uhm…well…we discovered a ghost who has the ability to freely move between human and ghost realms, sir…"

"WHAT?!" Walker cried out, "Why didn't you apprehend the law-breaker as soon as you discovered him!?"

Walker glared at the officer, his eyes eerily shining red as his anger grew. The office floated backwards a few feet and continued.

"Uhm…w-well sir, we haven't d-discovered him…_yet_…" he responded reassuringly.

"Hmmph…" Walker replied calming down, "Find him, and then report back to me. Make sure he doesn't escape custody. Do whatever is necessary."

"Y-Yes, sir," he replied, bowing before fading out

"So…there's a ghost that freely breaks _my_ laws, and helps a convict escape? Very interesting…" Walker smiled as he thought about the punishments for such crimes.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"So, Phantom…" Danny began cautiously, licking his ice cream in between words, "How…how exactly did you get those scars?"

"W-What?" Phantom questioned, taken aback by the sudden inquisition , "W-Why do you care?"

"I just…I…" Danny sat down on a nearby bench, thinking of what to say, "I want to know everything about you…"

Phantom stared at the younger boy, his cheeks daring to flare pink if he made any facial movements.

"I…" Phantom began…

'Why is it so hard for me to talk to him? Why do I even care what he thinks…Whenever I'm around him…'

Danny patiently sat nibbling on his ice cream cone as Phantom attempted to resolve his inner-conflict.

"I…uhm…" Phantom began, looking for a lie he could make up. He didn't want Danny to know about his other previous escapades of leaving the Ghost Zone and his run-ins with Walker. "I…" he began, a lie formulating in his head, "when a person becomes a ghost…" he stopped, speaking each word carefully, "depending on their…injury…their ghost body is made…as such…?" he stopped, unbelieving of the words.

"Oh…" Danny remarked emotionlessly, causing Phantom to be unsure of what the response meant. Did he know Phantom was lying and didn't want to tell him? Or did he just simply say it to show he understood?

"Uh…anyways," Phantom began once more, looking around at the sky to pretend something was up, "I have to get going back to the Ghost Zone…"

"But…it's only been an hour or two…"

"I…I know, but I really do. I…can't tell you why. I'm sorry. Good-bye…" Phantom floated off and disappeared, leaving a very confused Danny with two ice cream cones.

"Good…bye…?

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Uh…, sir…" the first ghost warden appeared, "We seem to have some new info on the subject…"

"Who, the Phantom boy?"

"Uh..yes, sir."

"Well? What is it?" Walker asked impatiently of the officer.

"Well, sir, the ghost boy, Phantom, seems to have reentered the Ghost Zone from some unauthorized portal."

"And? You didn't apprehend him!?" Walker's fury flew off of him as the ghost officer moved backwards much like his colleague not long ago.

"Uh…n-no, sir. I mean, y-yes. I mean, uhm…" he looked at his boss, who appeared rather enraged, his anger growing further each minute, "I mean…yes, we apprehended him, and h-he's in custody  
right now, sir."

"Good. Very good. You're dismissed," Walker sent the ghost away as he sat down in his chair, "I warned you, Phantom, now you'd better be prepared to do the time for your crime."

* * *

  
A/N: OMG. I'm really sorry I'm such a loser and haven't updated for like…since December 8th. OF LAST YEAR D: I feel REALLY bad. I really hope you guys will forgive me. You're all great friends and fans and I really enjoy writing for you all. Like I said above I've just been swamped. My teacher gave me this 60 page packet to get done in a week and I'm like "OHHHH SH…" So yeah. She's a maniac, I swear. Not to mention like 2 page assignments a NIGHT. I'm not making excuses for my failure to update, I'm just saying I haven't been able to, like literally. And last week we had to do an essay. A 'Document-Based Question' essay, as they're called. So yeah… But…Anyways, with any luck, Chapter 6 will be up on Tuesday. But I'm visiting my grandma this weekend, so…idk. We'll see. Anyways, enough blabbering about me, point is, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm pretty sure (I'll go back and check it after I post this) I promised AWESOMESAUCE this chapter, but you'll have to wait ONE more chapter. I'm sorry :[ Please don't murder me? But it'll be good. It's like, the Climax. Except it's not. Because I can't deal with endings of stories so I'll blabber on for 3404960436 pages about why the blanket was the greatest invention ever. As Danny of course. XD Anyways, again, I'm really really sorry, and I hope this chapter/next chapter will even SOMEWHAT make up for it. Thank you again for all your kind words and support, ~Shin-Shui~


	6. Skulking the Prey

Well! Chapter 6! I'd like to lie and say this has been coming along well, but...let's face it. It's been like 12 weeks of the story existing and I only have 6 Chapters x_X But at least it's still slowly growing, right? Right?! RIGHT!?! XD  
Danny: Stop badgering the poor people, man.  
I AM NOT A MAN. I AM ONLY 15. SO HA IN YOUR FACE DANNY.  
Danny: ...Why do I put up with you?  
...Anyways. Actually (ADD Moment Coming) my birthday is on April 4th, so I've only got 2/3 months 'til I'm 16, and, according to NJ, I'll be at another step of adulthood. 'Cuz we're weird and have like 4 parts. At 13, 16, 18, and 21. Yeah. We're weirdos here. But yeah. OH, MY BIRTHDAY'S ALSO EASTER!!! IT'S AWESOMESAUCE! I also love how OpenOffice, for some reason, now has 'AWESOMESAUCE' in its automatic word fill-in feature. XD But let's not get too off-topic. For the zillionth time.  
Fake kind of number. ^  
Right. Anyways, disregard that wall of text up there. I just want to say thank you for sticking with me through this, guys! It really means a lot to me. ^_^ 333 Now, with (little) further adieu, I bring to you (HA! RHYMES!) Chapter 6 of Thesis....Mix. XD I NEEDED A RHYME.

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, The World, The Universe, or Plastic. All of them, except of course Plastic, belong to Butch Hartman. (--Who's name looks weird to me for some reason right now.)  


* * *

**A week and a half went by without word from Phantom, causing Danny's mental state to grow more and more fragile each passing day. His sister attempted to cheer him up somehow, but nothing seemed to be working.

"I don't know what's wrong..." Jazz started, her parents gazing at the sulking figure on the couch, "He went from depressed to fine to depressed again."

"Honey..." their mother attempted to talk to him, "what's wrong...?"

"I-It's nothing, mom..." Danny smiled, his eyes red.

"Is...this about your brother?"

Danny didn't know how to answer. It wasn't that he was upset his brother was 'gone'...he was upset that his brother was _gone:_ with no  
explanation, either.

"I...I'm fine, mom," Danny smiled, "I just need a day or two...would that be okay?"

"Of course, honey," she smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his head.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Why hasn't he come to see me...?" Danny sighed, closing his door and leaning his back against it, "I know I saw him...I'm not crazy..." he lowered his head slightly, his eyes invisibly turning darker, "I'm not....right?"

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Had enough punishment, Phantom?" Walker smiled malevolently, pacing back and forth in front of the guillotine-like restraints holding the young phantasmal boy. He grinned as he looked at the cut and bruised boy, ordering his guards away, "This is what you get for breaking the law."

Phantom weakly groaned in pain, unable to say or do anything.

'D-Danny...' he thought, his pain consuming him and knocking him out.

"Are we tired already?" Walker mocked the unconscious boy, "Fine. We'll continue punishment later."

Two guards appeared in the room as he finished his statement.

"Yes?"

"Well, sir, we seem to have found out where the portal-creating ghost has been hiding."

" Yes? And who is it?"

"They're called 'Wulf', and he apparently has the power to create portals between our two dimensions."

"Intriguing..." Walker looked over at the guillotine-esque prison and the boy, "So that's how you did it..."

"What would you like us to do, sir?"

Walker shot the officer an evil glare.

"I want you to go apprehend him. Now go before I arrest you for even asking a question like that."

"Y-Yes, sir," the ghost-officer responded, phasing out as to not upset the Warden any further.

"Wulf, eh? I'll show him why I uphold the law in this otherwise lawless realm."

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Are you alright, Danny?" Sam's worry was clearly audible despite the slight static the two phones produced.

"I dunno..." Danny sighed: he wasn't sure _what_ he was thinking any more. After all, seeing his deceased brother in perfect health 10 years after his death? Telling that story was a sure way to get put in the happy-house, "It's just..."

"Danny..." Sam trailed off, "If you have something you need to tell me, you can, okay?"

"I know, Sam, but..." Danny thought for a second, "alright, but hold on one sec. Let me get away from my family."

"Okay."

Danny got off the couch (He'd been going up and downstairs all day, pacing between rooms, thinking about Dan) and slightly grunted as his bones cracked. He walked upstairs slowly, looking to make sure nobody was watching.

"Alright, Sam," Danny said, opening his door, "Now, it's about..." Danny trailed off, looking at the floor in the middle of his room, "Dan!?"

"Dan? What? Your brother? I thought he---" Danny closed his cellphone, ending the conversation.

In the middle of his room lied the white-haired spectral boy bruised, cut, and bleeding. He cautiously stepped over to the boy and knelt down to check for a pulse.

'Wait...do ghosts have a pulse...?' he thought to himself as he reached towards his brother's neck.

A few moments passed and Danny thought he felt a pulse going.

"Okay..." he sighed in relief, "Now...what do I do next?"

He looked at the pathetic sight of his brother, his clothes ragged and torn, his face pained and bruised.

"What...happened to you, Phantom...?"

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Why, Phantom...?" Danny's face was turbulent with emotion, "Why did you let them hurt me and my family...?"

"I-I'm sorry, Danny!" Phantom fell to his knees in shame, "I-I didn't know they would hurt you...I thought they would just go after me!"

Danny slowly began to fade away, Walker soon replacing him in the spot he was just standing.

"I told you not to break the law, Phantom. Now you have to pay the price..." he laughed maniacally as fire slowly surrounded Phantom, closing in more and more with each second.

"I didn't want them to hurt you, Danny...I'm sorry..." the fire engulfed him, his image slowly being burned away to nothing.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"I didn't want them to hurt you, Danny...I'm sorry..." Phantom whispered in his sleep.

"Phantom? Who to hurt me?" he looked at his brother, the boy's eyes fluttering with pain every few moments.

A few seconds passed and suddenly Phantom's eyes were opened, the green iridescence shining eerily into Danny's blue eyes.

"Dan...ny---!!" Phantom winced as he tried to sit up a little.

"Phantom!" Danny knelt down slightly to lay the boy back down, "Don't try to move...you've got a lot of cuts and bruises..."

"Ungh..." Phantom groaned as he laid back down, "it's not as bad as it looks..." he said quietly.

Danny looked at him seriously, "If it were as bad as it looks you'd be dead...ergh...re...dead..." his eyes began to tear up, "What happened to you...?"

"N-Nothing..." Phantom closed his eyes, unable to bear the pain he was causing Danny.

'How'd I even get here?' he thought to himself.

"Phantom, please...I want you to tell me...I need to know..."

He tried to keep his eyes shut to stop from looking at Danny, but he opened them briefly and saw Danny crying next to him.

"...I..." Phantom began, Danny looking up as tears rolled from his eyes, "...Danny..."

"Phantom...please..." he begged.

"...Humans and ghosts aren't supposed to make contact. When we make contact, little pieces of the future are slowly changed. Usually they're minor occurrences, but sometimes...worse things happen."

"Like...?" Danny slowly stopped crying.

"Well...it's not always bad...but the Watchers, the ones who watch the World and the Ghost Zone, don't like to take risks. So...when Walker, the Ghost Zone's warden came into the picture, he started 'acting' in their name to reduce ghosts going into the World."

"So..."

"Yeah...me and Walker have had run-ins..."

"Is he the one who..." Danny shuddered to think about what the man had done.

"Yeah...I knew it was coming, but...I...I really wanted to see you, Danny..."

"Phantom....I'm sorry...this is all my fault..."

"Danny, please don't blame yourself...it was my choice to come here..."

"But...wait...how _did_ you get here? You said there were only certain ways..."

"Well...there are. But...one of the other ghosts can open inter-dimensional rifts that you can travel through."

"So he's been helping you get here?"

"Yeah...and...I think he might have been the one to bring me here, but...I'm sure Walker has him now...." he winced as the cuts and bruises throbbed more and more.

"...Is Walker the one you were talking about?"

"What..?"

"In your dream...you said 'I didn't want them to hurt you, Danny...'."

"You...heard...that?" Phantom began to blush, "Uhm..y-yeah...." he wanted to cover his face, but his whole body throbbed with each attempt.

Danny noticed the pink streaks appearing, and began to blush too, "Uhm...so..." the two sat awkwardly for a few moments, "uh...you should get some rest."

"But I ca---!!" his protest brought sharp pins to the cuts.

"I'll make up some excuse to my parents, about...I don't know. But I'll tell them they can't come in my room."

"D-Danny..."

"I don't care what happens to the future...I care about what happens to _you_."

Phantom smiled a tiny bit, despite the immense pain, and fell softly into sleep as the pink streak turned into a bright red blush.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Where did you take him?" Walker hit Wulf across the face with blunt force.

"Tell me NOW!" he hit him again, this time with more strength behind the punch.

"Playing tough guy, eh?" Walker smiled, "You," he pointed to a ghost-officer, "find out what he knows. I have business to attend to."

"Y-Yes, sir." The officer responded obediently.

Walker walked out of the room and headed up the stairs, leading to the room of another prisoner.

"Skulker."

"Walker," the man responded with equal hatred.

"I hear you have information on the ghost-boy, Phantom."

"That depends on if it will get me anything."

Walker stared at the hunter a moment, "If you are indeed the Ghost Zone's number one hunter, and can help me locate the Phantom boy, then I shall shorten your sentence a hundred years."

Skulker thought hard on whether or not to take the offer.

"Very well. We have a deal, Walker."

* * *

**A/N:** AND TA-DAH! Chapter 6!~ Ohayou-hayou~ A few things first, though. First, SORRY ABOUT PHANTOM I LOVE HIM AND I'MA GET WALKER BACK FOR HIM, OKAY GUYS? 3 Second, Wulf....had to be a person in this, for it to make sense. I mean, ghosts are one thing, but ghosts wolves are another...so yeah. Third, I honestly had NO idea what to write for Danny to do. I mean, HOW DO YOU CHECK THAT A GHOST IS STILL ALIVE...OR UNALIVE...OR UNDEAD....OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY?! XD I don't know, but seriously, if any of you guys do, PLEASE tell me. And I actually was going to make this chapter much longer, to include the majestic ______(---It's a secret.) scene, but that'll have to wait til next chapter or so. But I actually like the idea of this chapter ending with Walker recruiting Skulker. It's all ominous and 'Ohhhhhhh snapppp, what's gonna happen!?' Y'know? Pero si. I like the direction the Walker vs. Phantom conflict is going. Just cuz. XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and luckily it's a little more exciting and a little longer than the last chapter. So yeah. Ok, I'll talk to you all later! ^^ Thanks again for sticking with me, and please rate and review! :D Thank you! ~Shin-Shui~  
**Edit: **Well, I just had a little more to say here, so yeah. XD This is actually the posting edit, but w/e. As we're coming to the Closing of Thesis Statement...(I know! It's sad :[ But we've got at LEAST 3 more chapters, so don't worry just yet!) I'm noticing all of the reviews I've gotten. And, unless I misread some of them or missed one or two, they're, like, all positive! So...basically, my question to you guys, is would you be interested in a TS: 2? It'd be much different than this, but like, a continuance. I dunno. It was just a passing thought in my mind as I read some new reviews, so I'm putting it out there for you guys. It's up to you entirely. I also have a story called "So Have You Wished It, So Shall It Be" in the works, which is, duh, involving Desiree. But no. No Desiree slash or pairings. It's just...involved with. XD Idk. But it should be good. I also have an idea for a psychological prison/death/w.e story that I might wanna do, but I'm not sure about it yet. Maybe you guys should help me. Actually, you should! I'm going to put a Poll in my profile and put some options in thar. All you (the fan/reader/random story-finder) must do, is click on the poll and help me decide what to do! I'd really appreciate it you guys. You've all been great, and I just really want to make stories that you like. So...yeah! Just tell me what's up, and I'll try to make it happen! Thanks again, everyone! 3 ~Shin-Shui~


	7. Secrets Uncovered

Capitulo siete! Ai! Los capitulos son siendo hacer muy rapido! Correcte?! Jajaja. Pero si. Hoy...yo quiero dar gracias a las personas que tenemos revisaron mis fábulas. Muchas gracias a todos personas! Te amo todo!~ ^^ De todos modos...ahora podemos comenzar con el capitulo siete de la fábula 'Thesis Statement'!  
XD Yeah. I have issues. My advice to you? _Gugure kasu_. XD Great. Another language to confuse you.  
You're all prolly thinking "**Miststück. Ich hasse dich.**"  
XD. Anyways....don't mind any of those random languages.  
Here we are at Chapter 7! Not much to say (considering I already said it in Spanish...) butttt enjoy!  
**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Nothing witty this week, sorry, people. :[  


* * *

**

Phantom awoke to the smell of breakfast being brought to him in bed.

"Mmm..." he said in a yawn, "what is that?"

"Uhm...eggs and bacon and a small bowl of cereal and stuff..." Danny said, attempting to keep the tray it was all stored on perfectly straight.

"It smells really good," Phantom replied, his stomach growling.

"So ghosts do eat?" Danny said, laughing as he placed the tray down.

"No, we do...sometimes. That is, when we wanna eat tons of meat."

"Why meat?" Danny replied, a strange look on his face.

"Well...let's just say that the lady in charge of all food is a little off her rocker."

Danny laughed and handed Phantom a knife and a fork, the spoon already being in the bowl of cereal, "Sorry. Everything in the Ghost Zone just sounds....crazy or impractical."

"It is," Phantom replied seriously, "it is."

He started cutting the food and Danny soon began, "Sorry there's so much food. I wasn't sure what you'd want, or how much of it..."

"It's ok. I was one of the very few ghosts able to keep up with her. And trust me, she tries to kill you with food."

Danny started laughing, but the questioning expression on Phantom's face let him know to stop.

"I'm glad you'll eat it all, though. It took me a while to make."

"Oh? You made this all?"

"Yeah. It wasn't hard, persay, but I couldn't find anything I needed," Danny laughed a little bit and gave a pseudo-pained expression, "Mom and Dad spend way too much time in the lab and not nearly enough organizing the kitchen. Or the rest of the house for that matter."

"Lab?" Phantom asked him in between bites of ham and spoonfuls of cereal.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are scientists," he replied.

"Oh? So your parents are scientists?"

"Yeah, our parents are scientists. Don't you remember?"

"No. And they're not my parents...they're yours."

"No, they're yours too."

"They were."

"No, they still are."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why do you keep sayi---" the two frustrated boys began simultaneously.

"..."

"Why do you keep saying that they're my parents?"

"Why do you keep saying that they're _not_ your parents," Danny replied.

"I told you. They _were_."

"They still are," Danny corrected him once more.

"Listen, Danny..." Phantom began, searching for words, "the things I've seen and done are so much different than things here. I haven't been connected to a living person in over 10 years. So to say that they're my parents...I can't."

"Why not?" Danny demanded a specific answer, "You're acting like they can't love you just because you're a ghost. But I know that they can, because _I_ love you..."

Danny blushed red at the way the statement sounded.

"I mean..uhm..." Danny's face was burning within a few moments.

Phantom's eyes were still warbling , amazed at the straight-forward response Danny had given him. He sighed and hung his head down, unable to think of how to respond.

"If I call them my parents would it make you happy?"

"Yeah."

Phantom remained quiet for a few moments, "Okay."

Danny smiled and hugged his brother, nearly knocking over the breakfast he had only previously finished cooking.

"You better eat your breakfast," he pointed out as he looked away to hide his blood-red blush.

Phantom slowly continued eating and Danny, after a few minutes, finally got his facial color under wraps. He sat next to Phantom in thought and suddenly asked, "Hey, Phantom..."

"Yffghhh?" Phantom replied, his mouth stuffed with food.

Danny laughed and then continued, "do you have friends?"

"Friends?" Phantom asked back as he swallowed the food.

"Yeah...like...others that you see and have fun with or whatever."

"Not really...not very many ghosts are known for being particularly 'fun'."

"Oh..." Danny trailed off, "...Then you should meet mine!" he suddenly exclaimed, jumping up.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Danny pouted.

"Because if I do it'll draw attention to where I'm at."

"You think Walker's following you?"

"No. I _know_ he is."

"Why?"

"I told you why yesterday."

"I know, but...I just mean _why_ does he have to be. Why can't he just leave you alone?"

"I dunno..."

The two stared at one another for a few moments before Phantom decided to finish up his meal. The response caused Danny to forget what he had wanted to say.

"...So...what?"

"Hmm?" Phantom replied.

"That's it...?"

"What's it?" he puzzled Danny's question.

"You and I are never going to be together again?"

"Danny..."

"Sorry..." Danny apologized for the embarrassing question, "But, I mean...we're never going to get to be 'normal', again?"

"Probably not..."

"Why'd you come back, then..?"

"...I..." Phantom didn't want to admit it, "...I wanted to see you again."

"Danny, listen..."

"Phantom...all my life I wanted a twin...and then I found out I had one, but he died...and then I met you and found out you were him...and now you're saying I'm going to lose you _again_?" Danny's eyes were completely red by the time he was done.

"...I can't do anything, though! It's not like I want to leave you! If I don't leave, Walker's going to find me and force me back...and when he does finally find me, he's going to put me in his stupid 'jail'. And...even if I did go back to serve my sentence, he gives out sentences in _lives_, not _years_...so by the time I got out...you'd be..." Phantom was getting equally emotional, his usual calm and collection being broken.

"I'm sorry..."

"...Why don't you try fighting him?"

"...Huh?"

"Fighting," Danny said again, shocking Phantom with his unusual idea, "why don't you try to stop him with force?"

"...Because he has a whole army of officers behind him."

Danny grumbled. He was getting really sick of bad things happening to his brother.

"...I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Phantom asked.

"Give me a sec. I'll be back in a minute," he replied, getting up and heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on," Danny replied again, opening the door, "I juh---" he turned his head towards the opening, where Jazz had just walked by and began looking at him, "azz! Hi Jazz! How are you on this fine day?"

"Hi, Danny...who are you talking to?" Jazz gave a concerned expression to him.

"Uhm, n-no one! No one at all! You don't need to come in here," he instructed, turning her away from the door as she attempted to walk in, "there's no one here. I'm just talking to myself!" he began to nervously laugh.

Ignoring her brother's instructions, Jazz pushed Danny softly aside and walked into the room, "Who is it, Danny? Tucker, Sam?" she walked forward a little more, past the walls of the doorway, and looked at Danny's bed, where the white-haired green-eyed ghost-boy was laying down peacefully, apparently unaware of the dispute that had just begun.

"D-Danny..." Jazz nervously began, "...who...is....that...?" She stared at the ashen-haired boy, until he looked up at her and made a strange face that was, apparently, meant to be a smile, "And...why is he giving me such a creepy look?"

"Listen, Jazz," Danny nervously pulled her out of his room, "just forget you saw anything."

"Why does he look like you?"

"Just...it's a long story!" he cried, getting frustrated.

"...Fine," she agreed, "But you and me? We're talking later."

"Whatever," Danny replied as he rushed downstairs.

Jazz Fenton watched as her brother rushed downstairs before heading into her brother's room once more.

'What, it's only research..' she assured herself.

"Didn't Danny just say he didn't want you in here?" Phantom appeared behind Jazz.

"What!?" Jazz shouted, flying away from the sudden noise, "Where did you just come from?!"

"Around."

"Around...right..." she grumbled as she stood up, dusting herself off, "Who are you?"

"Phantom," he answered simply.

"Phantom?"

"That's what I said."

Jazz gave him an emotionless frown to combat his sarcasm before continuing, "So...why are you here in our house?"

Phantom shrugged weakly as he limped over to Danny's desk chair and sat down. He made a note: Spooking people when he had cuts, bruises, and gashes wasn't a good idea.

"Are you okay?" care slipped into Jazz's voice at the pathetic sight of the boy.

"Not really," he said, groaning as he sat down, "But don't tell your brother."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to worry him anymore?"

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Phantom smiled as he repeated Danny's reply from before.

"And why do you look like my brother? What's going on?"

"Well," Phantom began as he rested his arms on the desk, and put his head on top of them, "if you want to take it from Danny's point of view...I'm your brother, too."

"No you're not," Jazz shook her head, "I do know a thing or two about numbers, and I have _one_ brother, not _tw_---" she stopped, taking and thought about the implications, "You're not...no. You can't be. It's impossible."

"A _lot_ is impossible. I, however, am not."

"No...you died when you were five...You can't be alive..."

"Well, technically speaking I'm _not_ alive. But that doesn't stop Danny from caring."

"So you're...a zombie?"

"No," Phantom rolled his eyes dramatically, "don't kid yourself. Zombies are fake. I'm a ghost."

"A g-ghost?" Jazz gulped.

"Yup. S'what I said."

"Then how come you look so...real?"

Phantom sighed and rolled his eyes again, "Ghosts aren't anything like what _you _make them out to be. We're just as 'real' as you are...we just exist on a separate plane."

"So...like...I can do this?" Jazz walked over to him and poked his cheek roughly.

"Oww. Yes. You can do that," Phantom glared at her, his eyes going a slight red hue.

"So...how did you get here then? And why do you have so many bruises?" Jazz continued asking him questions that he manually ignored until he was finally able to fall half-asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Danny rushed down the stairs into his parent's lab, a metallic 'clink!' resounding as he made his way down each step. He shivered at the cool air within the metallic confines of the space and quickly began searching around for the object he was thinking of.

"Come on..." Danny groaned to himself, "apparently they don't even keep the lab clean..."

He moved aside some boxes and sighed at the mess that lied before him.

"I'm never gonna find it in this..."

He sighed, sitting down at the nearby desk.

"They never keep anything organized..." he slumped in the chair, his vision lowering to a separated box.

"I wonder..." he began, standing up and heading towards the box.

He read the label: 'Important Inventions!'

"It has to be in here!" He shouted overjoyed as he tore through the contents.

"Ah-ha!"

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"Phantom? Jazz?" Danny questioned, slowly stepping into his room.

He saw his sister leaning on her arm up against his desk, an annoyed look on her face as she stared at the ghost who was peacefully snoring across the room from her.

"He fell asleep?"

"Yeah..." she began, getting up to leave before noticing the object in his hands, "Danny? What are you doing with mom and dad's space suit?"

"Nothing," he lied, "I just wanted to show Phantom...uh...what astronauts wore. You know, cuz I want to be one."

"Right..." she pretended to believe him, "...is he really a ghost?" she asked him, a wide look in her eyes.

"Yup."

"Huh...crazy world..." she was about to continue, but decided to just smile and leave.

"What was that about?" Danny said to himself.

"Is she gone?" Phantom opened an eye to glance around.

"Yeah," he laughed, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"She wouldn't stop bugging me," he gave a wide-eyes expression to say 'I thought she was about to smother me with questions.'

"Yeah...she does that if she there's info she wants to know. Be glad it wasn't mom or dad. They'll _really_ kill you with questions."

"Great..." he replied with fake enthusiasm, "Anyways, what do you have there?"

"Well..." Danny began, unfolding the suit from his arms, "It's a space suit."

"Like...astronauts?"

"Yeah, exactly," Danny nodded, amazed Phantom knew what astronauts were.

"And it's important...why?" Phantom continued.

"Well...mom and dad also have a pretty fond..._interest_ in super-natural stuff, in addition to their normal studies. Anyways, it's important because most of their inventions usually have some type of other purpose or something to them."

"So you think that this..."

"Could help you with Walker."

"Ah, I see."

Phantom held up the suit, letting it fold out to its normal size, "It's a little..."

"Yeah...gaudy or...silver...y...."

"I think they'd die of laughing more than from me."

Danny laughed, then seriously began once more, "No, can't you like...I don't know...channel energy through it or something?"

"Yeah, but...I doubt it would work."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just seems a bit far-fetched."

"Can you try for me?" Danny gave him a gentle, 'please,-big-brother' look.

"Ok..." Phantom sighed, holding the suit away and closing his eyes. His hands glowed slightly green as his energy flowed through the suit, transforming the color and look of it completely.

"Whoa..." Danny gazed at the colorful wonder happening before him.

"Huh..." Phantom replied, opening his eyes to look at the suit, "at least it doesn't look so ridiculous now...But will it actually help me with anything?"

Danny leaned against his dresser, his eyes transfixed on the new suit that just took shape in front of him. He gazed out the window and noticed a small object in the distance.

"Huh...a bird."

The object rapidly grew closer, taking on the shape of something much more menacing than an innocent bird.

"Uhm...Phantom..."

"Yeah?"

"You better put that on now."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna need to test it out in about...twenty seconds."

Phantom redirected his gaze to the window Danny was looking out.

"Oh...shit."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Danny shifted his gaze over to where a wide-eyed Phantom was, "What happened?"

"It's Skulker..."

"Huh? You know him?"

"Yeah...he's my ex."

* * *

AN: HO SNAP! Didn't see that one coming, didjas? It's so wrong, but I felt the need to do it. If you ask my why, I'll just be like "BIOTCH PLZ, NXT CHPTR KTHX." XD Or something like that. No, but anyways, it's not just pointless filler blahblahblah. It's actually a well-thought-out idea. Or so I say. But we'll have to see. I think it's gonna turn out good, because drama does wonders for stories! But anyways...tell me what you think of the story so far, and the plot twist especially! Oh! Also, I'm giving you guys Chapter 1 of SHYWI, SSIB! Because I feel bad for being a loser and not updating. But, thanks for all the love and support, everyone. With love as always, ~Shin-Shui~.


	8. Four Are Better Than One

So! Thesis Statement Chapter 8! You're lovin' it, amirite? XD Ok, shoot me now so I don't make anymore Interweb/McDonalds jokes. Or don't. XD If you do, TS ends. If you don't, you have to suffer through these lame-o (Yeah, lame-o.) Disclaimer/Greeting/AN's. XD Your choice. *Cough* Anyways...XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's gonna be AWESOME!  
**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, blah blah blah. You get the drill.**

**

* * *

**

_ Phantom redirected his gaze to the window Danny was looking out._

_"Oh...shit."_

_"Huh? What's wrong?" Danny shifted his gaze over to where a wide-eyed Phantom was, "What happened?"_

_"It's Skulker..."_

_"Huh? You know him?"_

_"Yeah...he's my ex."  
__  
_~~~

"Your WHAT?!" Danny burst out, almost unbelieving of the words, "What do you mean 'Ex'?"

"Well, you know..." Phantom beat around the topic, unusual for him.

"Ex...boyfriend?" Danny completed the sentence for him.

"Well, technically...but that was before I knew about how much of an asshole all the other ghosts were!"

"How old were you when you were together!?"

"Wow, that's sick."

"Oh, come on! I had nobody else, okay?!"

"But FIVE?!"

"I wasn't FIVE."

"Fine, how old were you?" Danny tapped his foot, getting angry for no specific reason.

"It was after I would've been 11 or so."

Danny sighed, "Why, though? I mean, couldn't you tell everyone else was going to be like that?"

"No, when I was 'younger' there used to be this group of other young ghosts."

"And then when you got older, you got exposed to the adults and the likes?" Danny asked, calming down.

"Yeah..."

He sighed, noticing the dot had stopped coming towards the window and had disappeared.

"What happened to---"

As if on cue, Skulker appeared in the doorway.

"How nice to see you again, Phantom."

"Skulker," Phantom spat out, pure hatred audible.

"Now, now, is that the way to talk to me, who you loved?"

"I did not love you! I was scared and alone and confused!"

"Is that why you kept leaving and searching for the family you always wanted? Hmmm?"

"Yeah, actually, it is! And I found them, too!" He put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

Danny blushed and sank a little, not wanting the ghost-man to say anything about him.

"Why, how touching. And I hate to break up your little 'family' reunion, but Walker wants you back. Now."

"Pff, so you sold me out to him?"

"If it's getting me something, what do I care what happens to you?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Phantom held up a finger, raising confusion in Skulker. He proceeded to slip on the suit and smirk before he lowered his finger.

"Okay."

He held out his arms and focused energy into them, the suit glowing around where the energy stored. He released it all, a massive green-glowing blast flying at Skulker and hitting him and causing the Hunter to go flying through the wall.

"Huh," Phantom said, looking at the arms and legs of the suit, "Not bad."

"I told you. They're pretty...adamant about having things work the right way. Well, mom at least, dad usually ju---"

"Danny, you do realize Walker's going to be sending his guards here soon, and that we really don't have time to be talking, right?"

"Oh. Right."

"Okay. Now let me go take care of Skulker."

Phantom flew off the ground, vanishing through the wall that Skulker went flying through. He searched around the room (presumably Jazz's, from the books and stuffed animals around), before locating Skulker.

"Ugh...of all the ghosts he could send...You."

Skulker smiled at him, "It's nice to see you too, sweetie."

The Hunter fired an expanding net at Phantom, wrapping the ashen-haired ghost and electrocuting him.

"Ughh..." Phantom groaned, breaking free, "I always hated that..."

"Then maybe you'll like some of the newer weapons Walker gave me a little more than that," he gave a sadistic smile.

"How about no?" Phantom tackled him, placing his hands directly on the man's chest and firing a supercharged ectoplasmic blast into him.

"Augh!!" he groaned, barely having time to go intangible and phase through the floor, as to prevent further harm to himself.

Phantom flew after the man , hovering above his feet with arms crossed.

"Now, what were you saying about new weapons, 'sweetie'?"

"If you're that eager," he smiled sadistically once more, getting up, "then I'll show you."

The hunter proceeded to pull out a small device that had a red laser shooting out of it. He passed it along his body, from head to toe, and then held it out.

"I may not be one of the few ghosts who can use their energy to multiply themselves..." he began, forms beginning to phase in around the ghost-boy, "But I find technology always does a better job anyways."

With that, three identical copies of Skulker came into existence, a sadistic expression plastering their faces as they glared at Phantom.

"How nice," Phantom replied emotionlessly sarcastic.

"You don't like it?" the four identical figures said in unison as they focused their missiles on Phantom.

"In no way shape or form," he managed to respond before the missiles launched themselves and headed down the short path towards him.

He braced himself for their impact, unable to phase himself out before they arrived. The missiles connected, a huge explosive shock-wave emanating from the center point of Phantom. He groaned as the missiles tore up his body, holes forming around various parts of the suit. The shock-wave pushed him backwards into a wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Ungh...." he groaned at the pain, "so much for that plan..."

"Aww, what's the matter, Phantom," the multiple Skulkers taunted him, "tired already?"

"No," Phantom grunted, lifting himself up on one knee and then back up to standing, "let's play some more."

"Tcch," the Skulkers mocked him.

He stood warbling back and forth, the Skulkers watching every aspect of his movements.

'I've gotta do something...one is bad enough, let alone four...' he thought to himself, looking for something he could do.

After a minute of searching, he noticed a little red flashing light on three of the Skulkers, and a solid red light on one of them.

'So...the solid light must be him...and the lights must be the device's sign of working...'

"Hmm, making a plan, Phantom?" Skulker teased him, suddenly appearing behind the boy.

He raised his hand and smashed it into Phantom as he brought it down, causing the ghost-child to go sliding across the floor and blood to be  
smeared across the tiling.

"Ugh..."

"Now, you're coming with me, Phantom," the main Skulker stepped forward, producing a small orb in his hand.

Just as he was about to toss it towards the boy, Danny suddenly appeared.

"Stay...away..from..my..brother!!" he rushed towards the older ghost-man, smashing a chair into him, causing a sudden influx of confusion within  
the man.

"You little runt," Skulker narrowly glared at the boy, "you will never tell the Ghost Zone's number one hunter to do, understand?"

Walker dashed at the boy, pulling back his hand and smashing it into him. Unused to and unfit for physical violence, Danny went spiraling into a nearby wall, blood stains soon appearing on his face and around the location.

Phantom, nearly unconscious at this point, watched in horror as his brother went spiraling into the wall with much more force than he could clearly handle. Skulker turned around, the distraction now tamed, prepared to capture the ghost-boy once more.

"Don't you **dare** ever touch...my....Little...**BROTHER!!!**" Phantom suddenly regained his strength, all of his energy now being compacted into his single fist.

He dashed towards Skulker as he finished the statement, an unexpected move that left the ghost unprepared for such a devastating attack. As if time was in slowed animation, his fist went crashing into the solid red light of the device causing the three clones that were now dashing towards him to dissipate. The punch continued right through the small metallic pieces left over and embedded itself within the man's chest leaving a clear imprint. Skulker's eyes went blank, his body seeming to float to the ground in the suspended time they had all been experiencing. As his head hit the floor, time once again began its normal flow, blood gushing out of the man's mouth and wound.

"Danny!" Phantom cried out, rushing over towards his brother, "Danny, are you okay?"

There was no response.

"Please...Danny..." Phantom hugged his younger brother, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you...I couldn't stand to see you get hurt like this, but it happened anyways...and it's all my fault..."

There was still no response.

"Danny...please...you have to stay with me, I need your help to get used to everything again...who else is going to take me out for ice cream and  
stuff like that...you're all I have..."

A slight movement in his arms caused the thin river of tears streaming down Phantom's face to dry up almost instantly.

"Danny?"

"Agh..." he moaned at the pain, feebly coughing and wiping off blood from his face, "I didn't know..." he coughed again, "you were such a premadonna..."

Phantom laughed quietly, "Are you okay...?"

"Oof..." Danny groaned as he pushed himself up to prop against the wall, "I'll live..."

The two looked at one another and laughed at the semi-ironic statement.

"Ouch, ouch..."

"You sure, Danny?" Phantom stared at the boy, not wanting him to overdo it.

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

The two sat together for a while.

"I don't know what to do about Walker...he's going to be coming here soon.."

"Check....Skulker..." Danny weakly pointed towards the man.

"Why?"

"He might...have somethin---!" he winced at a sharp pain that shot through him, "--g on him..."

Phantom looked over his brother one more time and then trotted over to the Hunter's body.

"Unconscious or dead, I don't care..." Phantom muttered.

He sorted through the various gadgets the man had, eventually coming to a sphere that looked remarkably similar to what he was trying to capture Phantom in.

"This might work..." he whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Danny questioned tilting his head, obviously having heard the statement and attempting to adjust his view.

"I think it's some kind of a prison-esque device. Skulker was trying to capture me in a smaller version of it before you came in..."

"You think it'll capture Walker and his guards?" Danny questioned, propping himself up a bit more, his strength slowly returning.

"Maybe...I hate to admit it, but his gadgets do work well.."

"I hope it does...I don't wanna lose you, Phantom..."

"I hope it does too, Danny...otherwise it won't be just me you'll lose."

"What do you mean?" Danny's face turned dark and pained, worry hidden within its creases.

"He'll take you and Jazz and mom and dad as having all helped me...and make you pay."

The two exchanged glances, a mixture of fear, worry, and hope being behind them. They looked out towards the horizon where the sun was setting, knowing full-well if their plan didn't work the consequences would be deadly.  


* * *

**AN:** Sorry I'm a loser and haven't updated since last Tuesday. D: But, I mean, if you saw my social calendar you'd know why! I had like...6 after-school things in the past week, I went over my friend's house another day, I had a baby-shower-esque thing on Sunday...My life gets so busy sometimes! Not to mention I've been battling this writer's depression thing. Because..well, let me explain it to you.  
Basically...you saw how this chapter ended, right? And this is Chapter 8. Well...the way I'm planning it, there can't be any more than 3 chapters after this one. So, we'll basically have, at max, a Chapter 11. But...I think it's leaning more towards two or one...so..yeah. I've just kinda been like D: Nooo I don't want to end it yet! But, I mean, 10 chapters is pretty impressive for me, considering usually I do One-Shots/Drabbles/Two-Shots (I actually don't think that's a term, but whatever. XD) But yeah. Maybe this will get sequel? (I smell seeeequueeeeell~ XD Not really. Not yet at least.) But I wanna work on SHYWI, SSIB and some Drabbles and stuff. So...yeah. I'm not really 'depressed' persay, but I am saddened that the story is coming to its finale. Maybe you guys will like SHYWI, SSIB when I get that up-and-running once more. The primary reviews were good! 3 So yeah.  
Anyhow, in Summer I'ma do a lot more writing so...just keep that in mind. If you can bare with me for...about four more months, I promise I'll make it up to you!  
Also, quick shout-out to spiritmind675 and Jessica01! You guys are awesome :D I really appreciate all the reviewing from you guys, but I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. So thank you! You guys are all great. ^^ :D I hope you stay with the story until the final words are written! ^^ Thank you so much, everyone. Until next chapter, ~Shin-Shui~


	9. Playing With Fire, Pt 1

Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! It's time fo Chapta nine! XD First off, I'm not 21. Or a pirate for that matter. Second, I'm not black. Or racist. But anyways, here we are at Chapter 9! Some applause, please? *Crickets* Ok, thanks, guys. I love you too. *Sobs in corner* ...*Cough*...... Okay, anyways....I hope you all enjoy it! It's been long-coming, the final confrontation of Walker and Phantom! *Oohs and Ahs*

**Legal Disclaimer:** Yet again, my attorneys here have advised me to tell you all I don't own Danny Phantom, and never will, despite the very threatening and persuasive letters I've sent to our old friend Butch Hartman.  
("Dear Mr. Hartman,  
...WON'T YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE RIGHTS TO DANNY PHANTOM!? PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!!!! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT AWESOME AND STUFF. I PROMISE. LIKE, A GAZILLION AND FIVE GALLONS OF ICE-CREAM PROMISE WITH NINE-HUNDRED GAJILLION SEVENTY-TWO THOUSAND CHERRIES ON TOP!!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
Thank you in advance,  
John)  
….*Cough.* On with the story.

* * *

"Mr. Walker, uh, sir?"

"What is it?" the Ghost-Warden rapped his knuckles against his chair's arm, a sign he was quite peeved at the Hunter for not having checked in.

"Uhm, well, sir...we seem to have the lost the signal of the Hulker, Skunter," he quickly corrected his statement, not wanting to appear too afraid to Walker, "I mean the Hunter, Skulker!"

"What do you mean, 'lost the signal'?" he fingers stopped tapping against the chair, his voice's tone just a little too calm for the reporting ghost."

"Uhm, well, the tracking device on him stopped transmitting a signal..."

Walker remained silent, all previous motion and noise from him ceasing immediately.

"Uh...sir?"

"Gather all of our troops. We're going to recapture the prisoners."

"Y-Yes, sir," the ghost-officer replied, heading out of the room to go and alert the other troops.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, Phantom."

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

**  
**"I have to get ready..." Phantom began, standing up from the spot he had been sitting in next to Danny.

"Let me help..." Danny groaned as he stood up, his entire body still in pain from the Hunter's previous attack.

"No...I want you to rest...Your body isn't used to being pushed so hard..."

"I don't want you to be alone during this, Phantom. You've been alone pretty much all the way until now. I want to help you, even if it's only standing around encouraging you..." Danny smiled at him.

"Well...I, ergh..." Phantom began blushing, "Thanks, Danny..."

Danny smiled once more before his face turned sour.

"Augh..." he held his hand to his side, putting pressure on the spot that was throbbing.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay..?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

"But---"

"Stop explaining yourself and just get ready!" Danny gave him a serious-yet-gentle look to show his resolve.

"Alright..."

The two went around and collected useful looking pieces of equipment from around the house.

"Why would your parents ever need a bazooka?" he got a strange look from Danny and reworded the statement, "Why would our parents ever need a bazooka?"

Danny, being satisfied with the question now, smiled and answered, "I have no idea. But they made it, so use it."

"Fair enough," Phantom replied, slinging the strap across his chest.

As the two continued talking, a ripple ran throughout the air, distorting everything in the room. Danny looked around to find the reason why to no avail. Phantom, however, immediately knew what was going on.

"That's---"

As if being summoned, an uneven tear appeared in front of the boys, soon shown to be housing Wulf.

"Wulf!"

"Phantom," the man greeted him.

"How did you get out? I thought Walker got to you!"

"He did, but now he called all of his guards to come into the human world. I escaped amidst their confusion."

"He's bringing ALL of his guards here to get me?"

"Apparently so, yes."

"Ouch..."

"What's wrong, Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Well...Walker usually uses most of his men to guard his 'prison', so...to bring them all here for one 'law-breaker'...it's kind of a bad sign."

"Oh..." was Danny's only response.

"Listen, Phantom..." Wulf began, closing the portal he had opened and facing the boy, "If you're planning on going against Walker, I'll help you."

"I don't want to put you in risk too..." he began, "Danny here is already insisting he helps me."

"You bet so, punk," Danny punched Phantom in the arm jokingly.

"I'm older than you," Phantom stuck his tongue out, "punk."

"Are you okay?" Wulf gave Phantom a serious look, unused to the cheery side he was seeing at the moment.

"Y-Yeah," Phantom blushed, realizing how foolish he was acting.

"Anyways," Wulf began once more, "I know how we can stop them."

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Keep your eyes peeled, soldiers. Phantom managed to take out Skulker by himself, there's no telling what he might be able to do. Now, I want Platoons One and Two to head to the east and west before closing in on him. If we spread out our troops so they gradually flood him out we'll be able to capture him."

"Yes sir!" the army of ghost-men behind him responded.

Among the streets was nothing but the moonlight shadows and a ghostly green glow emanating off the soldiers. All people who had been roaming the streets instead of sleeping were, at this point, most likely, far, far away from the invading troops.

After Walker finished explaining their plan, the troops dismissed themselves to the specific areas and locations he had assigned them to.

"Let's see how well you fare against the Warden of your living nightmare himself, Phantom."

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Do you both understand the plan?" Wulf looked back and forth between the two identical boys, attempting to assure himself they could be trusted.

"Yeah, no problem," Phantom replied.

"I guess so," Danny shrugged.

"Not the most convincing responses..." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Wulf quickly replied, "Anyways, we best get going, Walker's liable to show up at any moment now."

"Yeah," Phantom agreed.

"Okay!" Danny chimed in.

Wulf looked at the boy queerly, "He does understand it's a matter of life or death for him, right?"

Phantom gazed at his raven-haired brother, "Yeah. He's just...what's the word..." he thought for a moment, "Well, anyways, he pretty much just doesn't care," he smiled at the boy who, despite the atrocity occurring all around him, looked as though he might have just won the lottery.

"Let's head out!" he cheered to the two, marching out the door to the street. They shrugged to one another, and, as Phantom scratched his head and gestured towards the exit with a grin on his face, followed suit out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Checking in, Sir," a ghost officer's voice came in through a radio Walker was carrying, "No sign of the fugitive yet, Sir."

"Keep searching, he responded with a scowl on his face; he was going to find the law-breaker no matter what tools and tricks he had to use.

"Sir," a second voice came in through the radio, "I believe I've located the fugitive."

"Send over your position right away. I'll have the First and Second Platoons close in around your position."

A small little device Walker was holding, presumably given to him, made by, and/or confiscated from Skulker, began to beep a distance away from the man. He sent the coordinates to the other countless ghosts in the area, and one by one they began to head towards their target.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Danny recalled Wulf's instructions for their plan.

'As soon as you see the ghosts start heading off in one direction, I need you to get any that stayed behind for watch duty. If you don't, they'll be able to break Walker and the others out of Skulker's device and then we'll have no chance whatsoever.'

Danny, having previously been atop a building to survey the situation, began heading down the stairs with the words ringing throughout his mind.  
In classic Danny fashion, his mind was racing with thoughts almost completely impertinent to his mission.

"I feel like a super hero or something," he smiled strangely, a bizarre image of himself in spandex flashing through his mind, "I wonder if Phantom is this excited right now?"

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Despite Danny's thoughts of Phantom being excited by the situation, Phantom was near-petrified.

"You realize if we don't get through this, he's never going to let your friend off alive, right?"

"...Yeah, I know," Phantom near-whispered back to Wulf, not wanting to think about that possibility.

"I mean, we'll both survive, almost no matter how severe our punishment, but..."

"I know, Wulf.." Phantom responded, "I didn't want to get him involved in the first place. I...I don't know what it is. But...something inside me needs to see him."

"Wow...you really have changed."

"I have not. You're insane," Phantom scoffed, once again looking through his binoculars to look at the army of ghosts slowly surrounding his previous location, "Good thing we got away in time...because...wow. He's really gone all-out."

"You're avoiding the topic," Wulf responded looking through his own binoculars at the sight.

"What, are you going to lecture me?" Phantom replied sarcastically.

"Listen, Phantom. You've known me a long time. I would know if you've changed or not."

"Whatever."

"See? This is how you always were before you met him."

"It couldn't be 'before I met him'. I _did_ know him when I was alive," Phantom once again sarcastically responded.

"Fine, whatever. But what happens if we all do get through this and he asks you to stay here with him? Sure you hate the Ghost Zone, but before you wouldn't have chosen to stay here in a million years."

"Stop talking like we're lovers."

"You aren't?" Wulf gave him a serious look.

"Uhm...are you serious right now?" Phantom shot his head to the side to look at the man.

"What, I'm just saying..." Wulf shrugged, "I mean, in ten years of me knowing you, you've been the same static person each and every day. For somebody to change you like he has, he must have had a profound impact on you. And besides, you're gay, aren't you?"

Phantom cringed at the word, "Come on, could you not? I hate that word. And besides, it's not like I'm exclusively," he glared at Wulf who was only half-listening, "I've been with ONE guy. And besides that, I don't even think he i---wait, you know what? Why am I even talking about if he likes guys? That's just countering my point that he's my _BROTHER_."

"Okay, whatever," Wulf shrugged,"weren't you insisting you _weren't_ brothers?"

"Well...uh..yeah, but that is..."

"Touching conversation, boys..." a voice came from behind them, "too bad I'm going to have to cut it short."

The two groaned at one another and slowly turned their heads, "Ugh...Walker."

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Danny started running towards some of the stray ghosts as he exited the building.

"Hey, you!" he shouted at them, half out of breath,"Didn't Walker tell you no slacking off!?"

The ghosts looked at him and analyzed him carefully.

"Doesn't he look like the ghost we're after?"

"The hair's a little off, but...I think so, yeah."

"Didn't the other guys just leave to get him though?"

"Do you think it's a trick?"

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Danny pulled out a small glowing orb Wulf had given to him and attached it to the top of a staff he had slung across his back.

The orb slowly changed from a green hue to smokey white cloud wisps before it turned completely red atop the staff. His mouth was agape at the small light-show that had just occurred, but with the ghosts glaring angrily at him he soon remembered his objective.

"I really hope this works and I'm not crazy," Danny said, slightly looking away and covering his face with the opposite arm he was holding the staff with. He slowly raised it and pointed it at the two now-approaching ghost officers.

"Here goes nothing..." he murmured, completely closing his eyes and looking away as he thrust the staff forward at them.

For a very long moment, he thought nothing had happened; however, the suspended animation ended as quickly as it started and he heard a threatening sound come from the staff, vibrations waving down its shaft. He looked to see a scorched, smokey area on the ground and two completely off-put ghost officers.

"Haha!" he laughed at them, humored by his new-found power. He fired the staff towards them at will as he ran forward to catch up. Unfortunately, he forgot Wulf's piece of advice about not using it too much, and the red orb quickly faded away.

"Uh...uh-oh. I think I broke it."

The two ghosts now headed forward once again with ghostly night-sticks in hand.

"Ohhhh crap," he shouted running the opposite way.

The chase continued for a short while, before a turn finally came in the road and Danny darted down an alleyway. The two officers followed him short-there-after, each getting impressively hit by the hilt of the staff.

"Huh. Look at me. I'm fighting ghosts," Danny beamed proudly sticking his chest in the air.

'Are you fooling around again Danny?' he could nearly hear Phantom making fun of him.

"Okay, fine..." he began talking to the dismembered voice he imagined, "I'll go find the others."

As Danny ran around town to knock the rest of the stray ghosts out of commission, Warden had shackled and prepared the two ghosts for their voyage back to his prison. However, instead of leaving for the Ghost Zone as he had planned, he waited around.

"What are we waiting for?" Phantom grunted and groaned as he struggled against the cuffs, "You've got us, now take us back."

"I think there's another prisoner I'd like to take. This 'Danny' fellow you two seem so interested in.

Phantom's eyes went wide, shock radiating throughout his entire body and burning itself into his soul. His body was aching with the amount of emotional and psychological pain the thought of Danny coming to harm brought. Seeing Danny hurt was one thing, but knowing Walker would _kill_ him with no mercy completely disheartened Phantom. He stopped struggling against his restraints and held his head down.

'Maybe Wulf is right, I don't care...but...I can't let anything happen to Danny. This is my own fault and my own burden, not his...'

Despite his overflowing will to fight Walker then and there, Phantom still couldn't break the sudden depression that had taken a hold of his soul. He sat on the grass completely disarmed and disheartened as Walker strode away laughing.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~  
**

Danny sighed in relief as he captured the last set of ghosts.

"Phantom was right. Like him or not, Walker _does_ have some cool gadgets."

He let out one more sigh of victory, and then hopped on his scooter to check in with Phantom and Wulf.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Approaching the area Wulf and Phantom instructed him to meet them at, Danny stepped off his scooter and looked around for the two ghosts. He sighed and sat down, deciding to just wait for the two. A minute or two after he had chosen to sit down though, he spotted something in the not-too-distant-distance. He ran towards it, tears beginning to stroll down his cheeks as he realized what it was.

"Phantom?"

* * *

A/N: Mwahahaha. Evil am I? Yes. Very. :P However, it had a good cliff-hanger ending, so yeah. Tomorrow is another day! So yeah. But R&R and tell me what you thought. A few things first, though.  
1. Uh...Phantom isn't 'Gay', for the record. He's Bi. XP Just thought I'd clear it up for anyone still wondering that.  
2. Danny's staff is, yes (If you were thinking it), supposed to be reminiscent of the staff Freakshow had. It's adapted to fit the story, but the idea for a staff came from that. Yes, I am cheater. XP  
3. I know up at the top there I said the 'final' confrontation, but...I lied. It turned out to be two parts. So yeah. Deal with it foo's. XD No I'm just kidding, I am sorry. But next chapter really will be the end of the confrontation, so yeah. Also, there's two more chapters. So it'll be 11 Chapters total, just thought I'd clear that up from my mysterious '1-5' or whatever thing.  
4. XD I included some pretty nice words. If you can spot em I'll give you a cookie! =D Everyone likes cookies. DON'T LIE, WE KNOW YOU DO. XD  
But...yeah! That's about all. So...I hope you've liked the story thus-far, and will continue forward for the next two chapters! Thank you so much for your support, guys. ^^ So here's to a great grand-finale in the near future! ~Shin-Shui~**  
Quick Edit: **Cuzza my schedule and stuff I haven't been able to update. But...I plan to update the last two chapters probably Thursday and Friday, or Thursday and Saturday. Like, 2 daysish for each interval. I have them done, I just haven't been able to get on to post them. And I don't want to just give it all to you at once :P I'm too mean to do that. xD Jk. But yeah. Okay, once again, I hope you enjoyed it and please rate and review! ~Shin-Shui~**  
**


	10. Playing With Fire, Pt 2

Thesis Statement! Chapter 10! Woot-woot~ Let's go peeps. :D No interruptions from me this time!

**Legal Disclaimer: **I've said it enough by now: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

_Approaching the area Wulf and Phantom instructed him to meet them at, Danny stepped off his scooter and looked around for the two ghosts. He sighed and sat down, deciding to just wait for the two. A minute or two after he had chosen to sit down though, he spotted something in the not-too-distant-distance. He ran towards it, tears beginning to stroll down his cheeks as he realized what it was.  
_  
_"Phantom?"_

_**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**_

Danny went running towards the two tied-up ghosts, panic swarming throughout his mind as he thought on the horrid fate the two had encountered.

"No! They couldn't have!" he ran as fast as he could.

He arrived promptly out-of-breath, his heart still racing with fear; however, when he finally got the courage to completely look at them, he noticed they were breathing.

"They're...alive?"

"Not when I get through with them," Walker appeared directly behind the two unconscious ghosts, a smug smile plastering his face.

"You're Walker?" Danny spat out at the man, anger clearly audible beneath his calm tone.

"The Ghost-Warden," he bowed, though politeness was far from the action's purpose, "And you must be the one Phantom here was talking about so much, Daniel."

"Danny, but yes, I am," Danny tried to reply coolly, despite the fact his mind was once again flying with ideas---'Phantom was talking about me? To Walker? No...he wouldn't have...would he?'---he regained his focus, "What's it to you?"

"You're the reason this law-breaker's been so unruly these past few weeks. It's my thinking I take you out, I won't have to deal with him anymore."

Danny gulped: He hated playing tough with people. It was hard enough with _humans_ he felt disdain for, but _ghosts_ he hated? That could kill him? It was a little bit more difficult trying to stay calm.

"You can try---" Danny said, cutting his statement off short for fear his voice would tremble.

"I don't need to _try_," Walker responded.

With that, Walker flew at Danny, his fist glowing in much the same manner Phantom had done to Skulker hours prior. Noticing the threatening look set upon Walker's face, Danny swiftly dodged the attack by jumping sideways. Walker's arm came forward with almost no room between it and Danny.

Danny looked at the man with wide-eyes, impressed by his speed.

"I've been a ghost much longer than your friend," Walker began, vanishing in mid-air from Danny's sight, "You'll find my abilities are much more impressive."

A chord was suddenly struck inside Danny when the realization of how bad the situation was hit him. Suddenly angry, he began to speak, "Phantom isn't my friend...he's my **brother**!!"

Danny spun around in his spot, staff in hand, and faced the direction Walker had suddenly appeared in. Before Walker could get out 'what?'

Danny had bashed the face of the staff into Walker and set it alight. Walker grunted in the smoke that appeared, small streaks left on the ground from where he slid, and gazed angrily at Danny.

"No wonder these two were having such trouble getting out of their shackles. They gave all their powers to you for the moment."

The smoke cleared and a visible smile was on Walker's face. He began laughing causing a confused look to form on Danny's face.

"Wha?"

"You see that gem?"

Danny didn't respond, but Walker continued talking full-well knowing the answer, "That's not just something these two had lying around. They had to use their ghost-powers to create that."

"They did?"

"And they'll be defenseless until the stone breaks or their powers go back to them from it."

Walker laughed even harder, "Ghosts trusting their powers to a human...That's a new one."

"Shut up!" Danny replied, firing another glowing blast at Walker.

"Hmmph. I hate to admit that, together, their powers are troublesome to me."

"Scared, are we?" Danny mocked him.

"Far from it, human," Walker disappeared once more and appeared behind Danny, hitting the boy away.

Danny went flying, the staff, having been knocked out of his hands, landing nearby on the ground.

"Ugh..." Danny groaned, the old bruises he had from Skulker before getting buffeted.

"You have no chance."

"I don't...care. I have to try..." Danny winced in pain as he stood up.

"Your removal from this world will be a painful one, then," Walker replied emotionlessly.

Danny rolled on the ground and grabbed the staff, firing it in Walker's direction. The Warden, being fully expectant of the attack, easily dodged it and suddenly appeared above him.

"Time to say good night."

Walker gathered his energy into his hands, and short-thereafter began to throw ectoplasmic orbs at Danny.

"Phantom...I...I can't!" Danny shouted thrusting his arms up in protection against a nearby blast.

No response was made in the smoke around where the boy had previously been, and Walker smiled in satisfaction. He headed over to where his force of ghosts was waiting and his boots landed with a click.

"What shall we do now, sir?"

"I want you to load up the Prisoners. We're heading back to the Ghost Zone to process and convict them."

"Uh, sir?"

"What?" Walker replied, turning to one of his officers to his side.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" he replied in annoyance.

"That, sir..." the ghost pointed.

As the smoke cleared, a thin green auric shield could be seen around Danny, several spots having large scorch-marks burned in.

"That prisoner is such an annoyance..." Walker groaned as he looked over at Phantom.

Danny, fully unaware he even survived the attack, was still cowering with his arms up when the smoke had cleared. When he had finally realized he was alive, the entire ghost-police-force was staring at him.

"Uhm...hi," he said, the shield powering down as he stood up.

They had all continued staring at him, apart from Walker who had already started trampling towards him. With a quick, "Uh...see ya!", Danny was off in the other direction; however, this didn't stop Walker, who was soon firing blasts towards him.

"Why did I agree to this..." he muttered to himself, hopping on his scooter. He began driving towards the man he'd previously been running from, staff in hand, getting ready to hit him at a moment's notice.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, Walker's ghost troops were standing around, confusion sinking into the highest of their ranks.

"Uhm...what do we do?" one of the officers asked.

"Walker said to let him deal with them..." an officer replied.

"But that was the prisoners..." another chimed in.

"Isn't he a prisoner?" a fourth asked.

Their bickering continued on for sometime, even causing them to not notice Phantom had just woken up from the previous unconscious state he was in.

"Ugh...that hurt..." he groaned, trying to rub the spot on his head that had been bruised by Walker.

However, Phantom soon remembered everything that was happening, and shot up from the ground. He noticed the arguing troops, and suddenly asked, "Where's Walker?"

His question was soon answered when the speeding raven-haired boy went flying by, followed close thereafter by The Warden.

"That answers that question..." he scoffed, until realizing just _what_ he'd seen, "Wait, why was Walker chasing after Danny?" he asked, knowing the reason as soon as he'd finished asking it.

As Phantom sat helplessly in his shackles observing the situation, Danny was speeding around on his scooter looking back to fire random blasts at Walker, none of which were yet successful at hitting him. Walker continually responded with near direct-hits on him, but Danny managed to avoid them so far. He sped by Phantom once more, and, upon looking over, noticed Phantom was staring right back at him.

As Danny observed Phantom's face, he noticed Phantom's lips were moving. He tried reading them, but the pressure of the situation didn't give him much allowance to just sit and gawk at things. He circled around the entire area once more, and saw Phantom was saying the same thing once more. He focused in on Phantom's lips, and, after a few moments, finally understood him.

'_Keys_'was the only thing Phantom was saying.

Danny looked behind his scooter to Walker, who, because of his intense focus upon Danny, hadn't realized Phantom had woken up. Danny looked as hard as he could for the keys, but Walker didn't seem to be carrying them. An unexpected wind suddenly blew by that waved around part of Walker's coat, revealing the small keyring attached to his waist. Danny was suddenly annoyed by the impossibility of the situation for him, and, being a teenage boy, got angry as a cause. Without warning, Danny flipped his scooter around and began driving towards Walker, who was taken aback by the action.

"Drive into your death, then," he suddenly said with a shrug.

With that, he launched a large glowing ball of energy towards Danny who gaped at it. He continued driving, hoping whatever had saved him before would do it again, seeing as how even if he had turned it would have hit him.

The staff suddenly began to glow a green hue that enveloped Danny and his scooter just as he braced for impact, apparently unaware the staff was working properly, and headed into the orb of energy. An explosion directly upon Danny caused cheering amongst Walker's forces, but when the boy emerged from the smoke completely unharmed their faces turned sour.

"Huge mistake, Walker," Danny provoked him, continuing towards the man who was now backing away.

Danny held out the staff to fire a blast at Walker, effectively hoping to knock off the keyring, but his hopes were dashed upon observation of the top of the staff. The little red orb that had been previously glowing brightly was now clear and cracked.

"Oh....shi---" he nearly cried out before catching himself. Unsure of what to do, Danny charged at Walker with the staff much like a jouster.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Wulf, whom had woken up a few moments ago and had been observing the fight, asked Phantom.

"At this point...I don't even know."

"That doesn't give me much hope, you know."

"Well...we'll get our powers back soon?" Phantom falsely smiled.

"They do us no good if we're in shackles."

"Eh-heh..." Phantom laughed nervously.

The two watched as Danny came into contact with Walker.

Walker, having not been in this sort of situation before, nearly stood there as Danny hit him with the staff. However, just before any serious contact could be made, he managed to get away.

'Damn it!' Danny was about to give up, not wanting to deal with any of it anymore. However, when he finally lifted his head from the frustrated pose he had been in, he noticed a small silver keyring atop the staff's head.

"I'm getting tired of you, human," Walker said backing away slightly.

Danny took this brief reprieve as a chance to go and give Phantom and Wulf the keys to their shackles.

Despite their gracious thank yous and such, the scene going down between the two shortly after seemed to be directly from a comic.

"No, no, you grab the end of the key, Wulf."

"I already have the tip of it though!"

"I can't get over there, though! You have to give me the tip."

"No, no, we'll do yours first and then mine since I have the tip of your key."

"How do you know it's my key?"

"It just is, Phantom! Now shut up and grab the end so I can get your shackles off."

Walker, who had now approached his troops and began talking to them, was suddenly interrupted when one of them shouted out, "Uh...sir. I think the human is helping the prisoners out of their shackles."

"WHAT?!" Walker said, grabbing for the keyring.

He turned completely enraged upon discovery it was missing, glaring at the trio as they attempted to get the shackles off.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? GO STOP THEM!"

The entire force rushed towards the small group, armaments out and ready to fight.

"Uhm...guys...slight problem."

"Just hold on, Danny," Phantom said, concentrating on getting the key in the hole of the shackles.

"No, really, guys..."

"Just give us a sec..."

"Just let me do it!"

"No, we're almost there..."

The ghosts were less than a few dozen feet away at this point, to which Danny was getting extremely paranoid and angry.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." he shouted, snatching the key from the two ghosts and unlocking Phantom's arms shortly followed by his legs.

"Yes!" he shouted out standing up and stretching.

Danny then did Wulf's shackles and the other ghost stood up.

"Now that that's taken care of, want to do something about all them?" Danny asked sarcastically, noting the troops approaching.

"Would you like to do the honors, Phantom?" Wulf asked, handing him the device.

"Sure. Now...what do I do with this?"

Danny gaped at him, "You're joking, right?"

"Heh-heh...yeah..." Phantom gulped and then whispered, "..I think."

With that, he tossed the object into the air towards the troops and let a small blast of his ectoplasmic energy hit it. The device's crevices began to overflow with green light and it grew monumentally in size. As the device neared its final size, about ten feet high, long, and wide, it slowly began to suck in the approaching troops. The army had split in half after the device was tossed, and ghosts from the center outward were slowly pulled into it.

"What? No!!!" Walker screamed, seeing the destruction facing his army.

"Yes," Phantom replied, suddenly behind the man.

He kicked Walker directly in the chest, causing him to go almost completely into the vortex that had been created. Winds all around could be felt flying into the portal, and trash, hair, grass, and pretty much anything else in the vicinity was being pulled toward the rift.

"You! This is all your fault, human!" Walker got up from the ground, walking towards Danny as the portal tried to suck him in. He reached Danny, who was backing away and had fallen down, and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I'll rob that treacherous prisoner of EVERYTHING!" Walker said, attempting to throw Danny into the rift, only to have him hold on by his sleeve.

'Please! Phantom, help!!' Danny thought holding on vigorously, not wanting to die at the current moment.

"Phantom, go get Danny! Walker's got him," Wulf cried to him, focusing on the portal, "I don't know how much longer my powers will let me keep this open!"

Phantom rushed towards Walker and Danny, who had been turned in the opposite direction of the portal. Phantom went along Walker's side, avoiding contact with him, and waited for Walker to turn towards the portal.

"Get off of me!" he screamed at Danny, turning and placing his hand on Danny's stomach to shoot him off.

"Don't you dare touch my little brother!" Phantom shouted at him, the shout turning into a huge ghostly wail-shock-wave that pushed him towards the portal. The sudden action made Walker drop Danny, and Phantom finished him off with a running and ectoplasmically-charged push that made him fly into the huge void waiting for him.

"Have fun in the prison of your _own _creation, Walker."

Wulf let go of his focus, and the portal slowly began to close itself. Half-expecting Walker to come groping out of the portal, Phantom stayed on full alert until the device had shrunken to its original size once more. Holding his head to focus himself from the dizzying task of keeping the portal open, Wulf walked over to the two twins that had looks of complete satisfaction on their faces. A slightly awkward silence arrived as quickly as Wulf had, but Danny soon broke it.

"So...what now?"

* * *

A/N: END OF CHAPTER 10. :P Yes, I am _that_ mean. ^^ But, yeah! Walker finally got what he deserved w A few parts of this were a little awkward to write, but...I like how it turned out over-all. Of course, my opinion doesn't really matter, it's YOUR GUYS'S opinions that are important! So...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you stick around for the best and final chapter of Thesis Statement!  
Quick note before I go, though. I realize I changed some of Wulf's powers and Walker's and whatever, but...it was just for the sake of the story, plus I think that it flowed pretty nicely! But, again, it's up to you guys! So, please, rate and review it for me and tell me what you thought!  
It's been really fun writing for you guys, and let's all stick together for a great ending. Thanks so much everyone. ~Shin-Shui~


	11. Indecisive Decisions

**Final Opening Commentary:** D'''; Our last chapter of Thesis Statement...Chapter 11. :[ It's so upsetting knowing that this is the end of our journey :'''[ *Edited for sappiness* xD I was just about to write this whole big cheesy thing, but who wants that? Especially before the story is even technically over. *rolls eyes at himself* Nevertheless, let's continue forth with torch lit brightly!

**Legal Disclaimer:** You landed on Chance! Chance Card: Go back 3 spaces. Community Chest!: *Picks a card* "I do not own Danny, Phantom, Walker, Wulf, the Ghost Zone, Maddy, Jazz, Jack, Tucker, Sam, or anybody else I've failed to mention. Please don't sue me. While you're not suing me, Pass Go and Collect $200!" XD Onward!

* * *

_"So...what now?"_

An awkward silence had ensued the moment the shock and awe of Walker's presence finally being lifted wore off. The unlikely trio stared at one another, Danny's previous comment only furthering the fear to speak of the other two. After nearly five minutes of standing around staring from face to face, Wulf was the first to speak.

"I suppose we'll need to be getting back to the Ghost Zone, Phantom," he began, opening up a portal, "Somebody needs to keep tabs on the residents, and it might as well be you or I."

Phantom turned his face to look at the man, his cheeks slightly glistening in what little moonlight remained.

"Right," he responded solemnly quiet as he headed towards the portal.

Danny wanted to feel hurt or angered by Phantom's action, but...somehow he knew it wouldn't help. Instead, Danny decided to give a simple "I'm glad we met again," before he left on his way back home.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Wulf questioned Phantom, noting the look of desire on the boy's face.

"I can't. I don't belong here, like he does. And whether Walker is here to enforce it as a 'Law' or not...it's still the truth. I get why he always tried to keep us from coming here."

"Okay, then..." Wulf responded, silently closing the portal behind them.

Despite a broken tree or two, and some random litter strewn about the park, no sign of a major war between worlds was present; It looked like it had been nearly any other windy night.

"What time is it..." Danny groaned, looking at his phone. He'd hoped he'd be able to clean up his house before his family woke up: there'd be less explaining to do, if any at all, "2:37..."

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeesh."

He trudged home, not bothering to look back to see if his brother had stayed. If he had learned one thing about his brother in the past few weeks, it was that once he made up his mind, his decision, for the most part, stood firm.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Ugh..." Danny groaned as he finished cleaning the house. He looked at a nearby clock, "6:11?" he cried out, running upstairs.

He stood in the middle of his room panting as he stopped. The sprint had taken a lot out of him.

"You know what? Forget school today. I helped kill a major bad-ass. The least I should be allowed to do is sleep a little," Danny complained, promptly dropping onto his bed face first.

"Ungh, stupid Phantom," he groaned before he fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"You know, if you're just going to keep asking me to make space rifts to see Danny, I'm gonna have to kick you into one of em one of these days."

"Pfft, as if I'd fit," Phantom sarcastically remarked, "I must've gained ten pounds since Walker's been gone. We haven't had his 'Military Obedience Training Regiment' to go through."

"Well, would you rather me kick your ass into the real world, or make a course like Walker's?" Wulf responded equally sarcastic.

"Ha. Ha." Phantom scoffed him.

"No, I'm serious. Either you're going to stop asking me to see him, or you're going to get off your fat lazy ass and do something."

"Hey! I was joking about the ten pounds..." Phantom stuck out his stomach and poked it, "I haven't gained weight..."

Wulf started laughing, "Wow, Phantom. I knew you changed but...wow. This is a little rediculous."

"Hey, I'm still me!" Phantom fired back, "I just know how to kid around a little better..."

"All thanks to HIM."

"Yeah, yeah..." Phantom waved him off.

"Fine, I'll give you until the end of today to think about it. I mean, I know it's only been two days since we kicked Walker's sorry ass, but...things have been running really smooth. You don't _have_ to be here."

"...Alright." Phantom responded simply, gazing into the shimmering portal, studying his brother's face as he wrote down notes for his English class.

Wulf walked away smirking.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

Danny shivered. It felt like he was being watched. He looked all around but nobody was looking specifically at him, rather, their gazes merely passed his presence by to look at their teacher. He looked out at the window, unknowingly gazing right into the portal Wulf had created. To Phantom, it seemed as though Danny was looking straight at him.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

"Ah, yes, Mr. Fenton," Lancer confronted Danny at the end of the class.

"Uhm...ye-yeah Mr. Lancer?"

"I'll be needing your essay by the end of the week. The other students turned theirs in several days ago. I know you've been having familial issues, but...your education is quite important. You do understand that, right?"

"Uhm, yes sir," Danny responded trying to make his way out the door to where Sam and Tucker were waiting.

"Okay then, you can go."

"Thanks." Danny quickly replied heading out the door.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as Danny joined them.

"Nothing, Walker just wanted my project."

"Walker? Who's that? A sub? I thought Mr. Lancer was here today?"

"Oh, uh-uhm..." Danny began stuttering, "he isn't. I mean, uhm...Walker isn't a sub. Lancer is here. I don't know why I said Walker. Hahaha!" he began to nervously laugh.

"Are you alright, man? You look like you're on the way to a mental breakdown."

"Yeah, I'm fine. The past few weeks have just been...unorthodox."

"Unorthodox?"

"Yeah...why'd you repeat it, Sam?" Danny questioned.

"Well, considering your usual vocabulary consists of much less impressive words, I was kind of in disbelief you actually said it. AND used it properly."

"Wow, thaaaaanks," he responded, punching her in the arm playfully.

"Heh, you know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Danny continued on with his day until he finally got home. He went upstairs and layed on his bed, thinking of how to start his paper. He had been trying to avoid thinking about Phantom, but after his accidental mistake of calling Lancer 'Walker', thoughts of his ethereal brother consumed his every thought.

'Were they doing okay? Was Phantom happy? What came of the Ghost Zone? Was Phantom serious about never coming back?'

The more he thought about it, he wanted to finish the paper less and less. His thoughts eventually spiraled him down into a depression, of which he decided to rid himself of by sleeping it off. He pulled his blankets up and sighed, closing his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

** "**I made my decision, Wulf," Phantom casually began, strolling up along side where he had been standing.

"Well...what is it?"

Phantom thought carefully, "Well...the Ghost Zone is pretty much all I've known throughout my entire life...or after life...or whatever. And plus I don't really belong in the Human World either."

"So then your decision is to stay?"

"But...getting to meet Danny makes me think I _might_ still belong there. I mean...he is my brother..."

"So...you're going?"

"Anyhow, I don't see what he was making such a big deal over...people die there and whatever, and it just causes pain and I'd hate to see him lose somebody and be in pain, so maybe it's better that I'm here..."

"...So you're staying?"

"...Then again, it's not li-"

"WHAT DID YOU DECIDE!" Wulf shouted, getting annoyed at the indecisiveness the boy presented to him throughout the entire day.

"...I guess I don't know," Phantom replied with a sheepish smile, raising only further annoyance within Wulf.

Wulf glared angrily at Phantom, whom just continued to rub his head and smile stupidly.

**~~~~~~~~~DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD DxP PxD~~~~~~~~~**

By the time Danny had woken up, it was well into Midnight. He stretched, several bones in his back cracking from the extended period of disuse. He looked around in the pitch black, almost expecting for sunlight to be present.

"Huh...I must've slept for a long time.."

Danny stumbled around for a few minutes, searching for his light. He finally located it, and, as he turned it on, winced and rubbed his eyes to help them get use to the sudden change.

"Oww! Turn off the damn light!" Phantom yelled from the bed.

"Oh...sorry..." Danny replied turning the light off, "...Wait, what?" he flipped the switch back on and saw his brother in his bed right next to where he had just been, "OH MY GOD...WHAT THE...?"

"SHH.." Phantom instructed Danny to calm down.

"Phantom? When did you get here? And in my bed? And here?"

"Uhm, I don't know, before," Phantom replied, clawing at a stray hair that had detached itself from his head and was waving about.

"Uhm, 'before'? What does 'before' mean?"

"I dunno. Right about the time Wulf opened up a portal and said 'Stop sitting on your sorry, indecisive ass! Go see your brother!' right before he kicked me into it."

"He kicked you out of the Ghost Zone?"

"Ayup."

"Wow."

"I know."

"And...are you happy he did?"

"...Well, I couldn't decide, so he made the decision for me."

"I see..."

"But, now that I'm here, it's definitely not as bad as spending another decade there."

Danny perked up, "So...are you...staying?"

"Staying, as in...?"

"As in like...permanently?"

"If I can."

"Well, uhm...I don't know how we'd explain it to mom and dad...but you can stay in here with me until we figure out some way to."

"Good," Phantom replied, smacking his face down onto his pillow, "I haven't had a real bed in ages."

Danny laughed, turned off the light, and layed down next to Phantom. He sighed in content as Phantom gradually drifted off into sleep, the knowledge that he could see his brother once again wiping out nearly all other anxieties. The only thing that remained was that damn paper Lancer was making him write. He tossed and turned for the next ten minutes, debating whether or not to get out of bed and start working on it. He finally decided to give it a go as he got out of bed and went over to his desk, turning on the light and looking at the paper that had been sitting on top of it. He stared at the outlining paper Lancer had given him for his project, sighing. He took a pencil and began filling in the lines one by one.

"Name...Danny Fenton...Topic...Twins...Thesis Statement..." Danny stopped, thinking about the line's answer for a moment, "Twins are a..." he stopped, thinking some more. He stared at the three words intently, and then erased them, beginning anew with, "Twins have been..." he stopped once more.

Danny sighed as he hid his face into his arm. He had put off the work for so long that now, thanks to the deadline Lancer had given him, he only had a day or two to get it done. He lifted his head up, erased the words, and then began once more.

"Twins..." he spoke aloud, his voice unusually loud in the silence of his room.

Phantom, who had fallen peacefully asleep by this time, felt around for the dark, raven-haired boy in the bed.

"Nnh...Danny?" a groggy Phantom called out, unsure of where his brother had gone.

Danny looked over his shoulder at the sight of his half-asleep brother. He giggled slightly at how cute a sight the pseudo-threatening boy put out, and turned his head back to his paper suddenly.

Danny smiled as he finished the sentence, turning off his desk's lamp as he headed back over to the bed. He had more work to do, much more, he admitted, but that could wait for a moment when his brother wasn't looking so cute and pathetic. Gazing over at the ashen-haired boy and closing his eyes, Danny thought about his Thesis Statement once more.

"My Thesis Statement...Twins are freaking awesome."

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Well, he...cuz I'm a guy...but...whatever, same difference. Anyhow...I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK LIKE 3 MONTHS FOR THIS TO **FINALLY **COME OUT. LIKE, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD I FEEL. Honestly...I thought I posted this. And then I took a short Hiatus, and then I was just busy, but then I logged in to FF one day, and noticed that Chapter 11 was missing..so I got to work getting it prepped and ready for y'all. But..I really hated it. XD So, I went through the process of rewriting it, and this is what our ending is! However, I'm still iffy on the last two or three paragraphs though. So...tell me what you think of them, and if you all still want a sequel and stuff. I'm really, really sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I hope that you can all forgive me, and that you enjoyed the story ! But, honestly, thank you everyone. You helped me continue forward to finish the story. ^^ I owe you all a lot. Thank you. ^^ I hope you also enjoy some of my other stories to come!

Thanks again, everyone. I appreciate your support. With love, ~Shin-Shui~.


End file.
